The Rain and The Wind
by Youngon
Summary: "I often looked up at the rain clouds and thought, why aren't there more in the desert?"     "Rainclouds can't get anywhere without wind. Even if I don't want to be dependent, I have no choice."  An Anwar X Oc Tia fanfic, in alternating prospective.
1. Rain Prolog: Hiding under the Rain Cloud

**Rain**

**Prolog; Hiding under the Rain Clouds**

I pushed my wet hair aside as I tried to remain hidden within the crowded underbrush. My eyes darted along the gravel road in front of my current target's home. The steady patter of the rain hitting the leaves of the trees around me had started to silence as I watched my target; holding a light blue umbrella, approach the front steps of her modest home.

After thinking my course of action thoroughly, the seemingly best choice was simply to encounter her up front, deliver an expertly placed, knockout blow at the moment her guard was let down. I quickly felt the outline of my blade, checking that it would be within reach if things did not go according to plan. Without wasting another potential ideal moment, I stepped forward.

"Are you Youko?"

She instantly swung around to face me. Her reaction had not been something I had expected. The look of pure shock covered her face as she seemed to scan me over. A spark of curiosity overcame me. What in my appearance or presence had provoked such a reaction? Had I been figured out already? I unconsciously felt the sheath of my blade, ready to draw at anytime.

Her fingers tightened their grip around the handle of her blue umbrella. Hesitant for a moment, she nodded. Fumbling with the bag she had slung around her small frame, she scrambled to pull out a thick paper book and a small pencil.

_What do you need from me?_ She scribed in the large paper book.

Another spark of curiosity ignited somewhere buried deep in the void that was my being, could this girl not speak? Questions rampaged within my mind, but I had not forgotten my mission. With a single swift movement, I struck her hard in the stomach with my balled up fist.

"!"

She fell limp into my larger frame, as she slipped out of consciousness from my precisely delivered blow. I slung her small body over my shoulder and picked up the belongings she had dropped. I marveled over how light her body was. Did such a small, frail-looking girl possess what Olly needed?

It was not my duty to ponder on such worthless thoughts. The gravel crunched under my feet as I headed towards the desert.

First Fanfic EVER. Please go easy on me….

If you notice any spelling mistakes, or wrong words used, or just any mistakes in general tell me. I tried to keep it as much as in character and sticking to the original story as I could, while poking and jabbing parts with my shiny alter stick to make it my own.. kinda. o 3 o….

Why did I write this you say?

Simple. I got sick of the fanfictions that murdered the character's personalities and made them do/say things they'd never do, so I decided to give it a try myself to see how I'd do.

Lemme just say, I AM NOT GOOD AT WRITING :D

Most story writing I've done is talking with my doujinshis (that I get too lazy to do) and other random stuff for school, SO DON"T EXPECT TOO MUCH.

Thank you and have a nice day.

-Youko


	2. Wind Prolog: The Wind Blowing By

**Wind**

**Prolog; The Wind Blowing By**

One, two, three, four, I counted my footsteps hitting the hard stone of the town square, splashing up water from the puddles that slowly gathered from the rain that descended from the sky. Dark looming clouds acted like a cover that painted the sky deep silvers and grays, stretching for miles over the large town, forcing its inhabitants to desert the normally-crowded square, because of the presence of rain. Soothing sound of water smashing onto the hard surface of the floor brought senses of quiet peace waving within my soul, resonating softly with the sounds of the rain. Following the lines of the town square playfully, I held softly onto the handle of my worn light umbrella, watching the two merchant twins rush to pack their goods before they were ruined by the rain.

Giggling at their frantic actions, I strolled over and helped things along, folding and zipping, pulling the delicate objects they sold back into their large house on the edge of the center of town.

"You really saved our profits there Youko," the older red haired boy laughed before handing me another precious and expensive piece of pottery.

"But, if we find one thing missing, damaged, or broken in anyway, we're going to blame you and fine you!" the younger, female counterpart of the twins laughed.

The two had warmed up to me over the long seven years I had meet them, dropping their suspicious stares, but never giving me any other special treatment other than a hello once in a while, when I passed on my way to work. Compared to the other merchants I had started to befriend they were slightly stingier, but I didn't mind, since that's part of what I loved about the twins. No matter what you said or did, or meant you them, they would always charge you every penny the object was worth. They'd even charge full price to their parents if they were given the chance.

After waving goodbye, I scaled my eyes over the cozy houses along the opposite of the large plaza. Fana didn't like rain like I did. She always liked sunny days better, when the sun shone brightly, but I never really got used to the bright ball of plasma in the sky baking my pale skin. Cloudy days were much more enjoyable to me, even if not many people agreed.

"Argh, the rain makes me nervous," the normally hyper fire spirit duck closely under my umbrella, "make sure you don't get the book wet, or we're in trouble!"

"Shouldn't you trust Youko some more Rempo? She's kept us safe till now," the fairy like forest spirit frowned, as she emerged from under my coat.

"I do! I'm just reminding her," Rempo huffed at the questioning of his loyally to me.

"Haaaan..(Let's just focus on getting home…)" the cute icy fairy, sighed.

I couldn't help but chuckle silently at their small meaningless quarrels. The Book of Proficiency that housed the lively spirits had been handed to me temporarily until the true chosen one was ready to accept it, thus handing me the duty of doing some of his job for him until his body was fit for the job. Like him, I housed a large pool mana, the energy of life, making me the perfect container for the book until he was at an appropriate age to be trusted with such endless power. I was hesitant to agree to the demands of the world, but in the end I didn't regret my decision to pair up with the spirits.

The clouds shrouded the landscape, casting it into darkness a bit earlier than normal. Walking down the last few steps to my house, the presence of another human pulsed from the nearby underbrush and stepped close behind me.

"Are you Youko?" a smooth, yet whisky voice questioned. Pivoting smoothly on the heel of my foot, I spun to face the figure, a faked face of shock, wanting to better understand the scenario I was in before I took action. Standing slightly taller than me stood a tanned boy. Long and messy purple strands framed his girl-like features and bright, cat-like yellow eyes. Clad in foreign clothes that were plastered to his body by the dripping rain, with a large sword, reaching almost the height of him, he stared at me, face devoid of emotion.

Something about his presence intrigued me. Wither it was his appearance or the mana that emitted from him, his presence screamed _wind_. Much louder than any other living being I had met in my short life.

"Youko?" my mind snapped back to the present world at Rempo's confused voice. Rampaging my hands through my bag, I pulled out my sketchbook and pencil. Scribbling a few simple words onto the blank page, I answered the boy's question with my own.

_What do you need from me?_

At that instant, a hard fist flew into my stomach, knocking all the air out of my lungs. Crap I cursed in my mind as I found the consciousness start to slip from my body. Tipping into the boy's larger frame, the last thing I heard before falling into an unnatural sleep was the panic of the spirits as they franticly tried to protect me from my abductor.

~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0

HA. How do you all like that? xD

This is MUCH easier to write than Anwar's side cause I'm trying to think like a guy….

Long prolog o .o;;; I hoped you liked it o 3o b.


	3. Rain 1: Road In the Sand

**Chapter 1: The Road in the Sand**

I squinted as the glare of the sun became stronger. My fingers gripped the edge of my seat bit tighter as the silky grasslands dissolved to sandy dunes. I watched the driver of the cart guide the horses towards my small home town.

It would be another day before we reached Olly's castle. I was thankful for the nomads that were returning on their journey from shipping goods to Franelle castle, whom had picked me up near the exit of Rhoan and where taking me, along with the so called chosen one back to our small desert town.

The sun's blaze had started to have an effect on me. I was surprised how quickly I toke to Rhoan's cooled climate and rainy weather (1). Rain and cool weather was a rarity in the desert. The temperature would escalate from cold to hot in the day time and dramatically drop at night. Often, rain would not fall for sometimes months at a time, so our main source of water was moved to the small well at the center of town. Overall, life in the desert was not so much of a luxurious one, but it was something I was not truly willing to let go completely.

I toke a sip of water from the canister placed in the pouch I wore on my waist. The nomad that drove seemed to eye the sun. "Maybe we should take a short hour break for food," she suggested.

"Do whatever you wish." I replied quietly. In truth, I didn't disapprove of the idea. A short break to stretch out my sore body and to refill my water supply seemed necessary after a long fatiguing ride through the large meadows of Kaleila and part way through the western desert.

After a conversation of signals between the nomads, we decided to make a short rest stop at the desert oasis, where I made short work of the monsters that also seemed to be weary of tracking through the desert. I scanned the area to insure that no other monsters still stood, or that the Invincible Lizard Lord was anywhere in the surrounding area. I sheathed my sword and joined the nomads around the few sources of open water in the desert. The water tasted also sweet in my mouth as I pulled out the cork out of the canister placed in the pouch of my belt. Double checking that both my canister and spare had been filled to the brim, I stepped to the back door of the chart with my prisoner.

I peeked into the small window at the back door of the cart. In an instant, a page in the girl's large paper book was shoved in front of me through the bars of the makeshift prison.

_Water._

The large paper book retracted to its owner after a few minutes. I remained silent and stared threw the bars. Her finger tips soon appeared on the ledge then followed the top of her head and soon her entire face. I was surprised once more. The look of anger was written on her face, not one of pleading that stained the face of many of my other targets.

"My duty is to deliver you alive to Olly, not provide you with comforts."

A scowl appeared on her face. I couldn't help but find it almost amusing how this female reacted to my words.

"But, it is my duty to make sure you reach Olly's palace alive, and well enough for whatever task she wishes for you to do." At those words, her face instantly let up as I shoved my spare canister of water through the thin bars. Her small hands grabbed for it without hesitation, pulled out the cork as she gulped down the water greedily, seeming to savor every drop. I watched with mild interest as she seemed to have a sigh of relief.

Pulling out a small pencil from her bag, she jotted down a few words in her paper book and handed me the now empty canister through the bars.

_Thank you._

I turned around and headed to the front of the cart without another glance. The nomads had finished restocking their water supplies and had started repacking everything they had laid out. I refilled my spare canister and tucked it safely into my pouch. Stepping back to admire the clear blue water of the oasis that reflected the sky one more time, I climbed back onto the seat beside the nomad cloaked in purple. Readjusting the blue bandana around my neck to cover my nose and mouth for the upcoming blowing sand, the nomad started the cart once more and we headed towards the desert town.

!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!0!

Weeee… first chapter. Sorry there's not much interaction. Trust me, you'll get your fluff later. I'll make sure of it… -cough-

ANYWAYS, as you can see I'm put detail into this like a normal book (or at least die trying)

Reviews would be nice o .o…..

-Youko


	4. Wind 1: Gold Lined Roads

**Chapter 1: Gold Lined Roads**

Heat reflected off the fine desert sand outside of my makeshift prison as the green grasslands melted into fine golden grains of pulverized rock. I couldn't help but sigh as I recalled the events that got me into this mess in the first place. Frowning at my own curiosity I dropped myself down onto one of the small wooden crates littering the small dark space. The only light source in, what I think be to a storage waggon, was the small iron bared window baring the harsh glare of the sun outside. The heat was terrible.

"Where are we...?" the small red-haired forest fairy whispered as she examined the landscape outside of the iron bars.

"It doesn't matter, how are we going to break out!" the unhappy fire spirit fumed as he jabbed his small fingers at the solid wooden doors. "Just command and I'll burn this scrape wood to ashes and we can get outta here!"

I shook my head. As much as dangerous as our situational had seem to be,it would have become worse due to rash actions. I doubted my captors would take it too kindly if we tried to escape and failed. Pulling back the pages of the Book of Prophecy, I was thankful for the small window yielding light that let me see what was written within it's growing maps. Holding the blank pages to the dim sunlight that dripped into the room, I watched as the content, previously recorded by other guardians of the book make an appearance to my eyes.

"The western desert" was scribbled in course writing faded into sight at the corner of the page as the detailed map dyed the aged paper a spectrum of greys.

"(For us to have gone this far...)," the small ice princess' thoughts drifted in our minds.

Small footprints edging themselves across the map showed the road that my captors had taken down. Following down the path of imprints on the map, I spotted a desert oasis near our current location.

Only then did I realize just how thirst I was. My body craved the water I so normally handled back in Rhoan. Praying to an unknown force somewhere, I secretly begged my captors to make a stop at the lush oasis.

"Maybe we should take a short hour break for food?"

"Do whatever you wish," the muffled voices from outside rang as the wagon slowed down to a soft stop. Not believing my luck, I scrambled to pull out my tattered black sketchbook as the sounds of people unloading things drifted into my small prison. Muddled sounds of eating and people chatting pulsed from the wood surrounding me. Scribbling one simple word onto a blank page, I ran up to the small bared window that was barely out of my reach. Cursing my small body, I pushed one of the stiff wooden frames to the doorway.

My feet stepped up firmly onto the large box giving me the height I needed to just see outside of the barred window...

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

I"M SORRYYYYYYYYYYY

-begs for forgiveness-

I'll update more D:.


	5. Wind 2: Desert Trims

**Chapter 2: Desert Trims**

I couldn't help but stare at the boy with a messy purple mane; his tanned skin almost seemed to glow in the sunlight, leaving him with an almost golden sheen. With amber coloured eyes oozing an cold aura, he stared off into the far distance, as if trying to spot something that wasn't really there. Returning his strange blade back into its sheath, he joined the woman waggon drivers, clothed in colourful robes, at the side of the lush oasis.

Waters crystal clear, lined with unbelievably green palm trees, the oasis was much more taunting then I thought they would be. I was enviously as the human figures gather around the clear pool of water drinking as they pleased, refilling their canisters with freshwater. How I longed for one of those canisters to be passed into my fingers.

Frowning at my unmet needs, I took the chance to scan the area for any large collection of mana. The lightning spirit had yet made an appearance. My search for him in the past two years had yielded no fruit to his location. The end of this world was approaching. Even though I had wanted to explore and scan the unique life and people in this land I was born in, I knew I would not complete my job unless I picked up the pace. Unlike the other guardians of the book, I didn't have hundreds of years to scan everything important that lay in every corner of the life.

Mana, the energy that gave life to everything in this world was not lacking in the desert, but rather different, enough to have completely thrown off all my senses of the landscape around me. The water that resided in the small pool would likely cure my messed of senses in to this land, since it in itself was filled with mana of the desert. Staring at the calm waters I desperately tried to remember the forgotten magic my parents had once taught. A method of drawing water which I had not used since the book came into existence in my life.

I furrowed my brows in frustration as the water failed to cooperate. Annoyed, I hit my head on the door of my makeshift prison and tried to jog the memory of back then to my mind.

"See! She wants to break out too!" A fiery voice from behind me laughed.

"Sigh..." an icy breath replied.

Clearly Rempo has misunderstood ,but I couldn't help but giggle at the two spirit's clashing. Meili drifted to her normal resting spot on my shoulder. "What are you trying to do Youko?" she asked curiously while taking a peep outside. I pointed my finger to the calm waters outside. As if instantly understanding, she slipped through the bars, her small fairy like wings fluttering in the calm breeze outside. Her small form drifted slowly to the side of the pond as she tried to scope some of the clear liquid that resided in it. After failing many times, the small forest spirit finally gave up in trying to levitate a few droplets in the air.

Neaki, watching Meili's attempts, sighed once more and drifted past me to Meili's side. Helping the frustrated forest fairy free a few droplets of water, she then freezing them into a small ice ball, and they both carried it back through the bars of the makeshift prison to the palms of my hand.

"This place really dislikes my mana!" Meili huffed as she handed the small ball of ice to me. Chuckling before popping the frozen droplets into my pleading mouth, I savoured the feeling of the long needed liquid running down my dry throat. I knew this small amount would not be enough to please my dehydrated body, but I was thankful for the effort of the spirits anyway. Memories of my late mother and father crept into my mind. I fought to keep in unforgiving tears of the pleasant, yet now bitter memories.

_Crunch..._The sound of footsteps muffled by sand woke me from my bitter walk down memory lane. Peering out the small bared window once more, I spotted the amber-eyed boy once more. Messy locks of stray hair bounced as he slowly approached on my makeshift prison.

Seeing this as my chance for salvation from dehydration,I jumped off the study wooden box and scrambled to pull out my thick and tattered sketch book. Crudely scribbling a one word message I pressed the bond pages to the small barred window, hoping he could read what was written on it.*

The sound of footsteps stopped on the other side of the wooden doors, I held my breath as I waited in silence for a reply. Pulling back my sketch book, I climbed back onto the study wooden box, only to have my eyes met with sharp, cat like amber ones staring down coldly at me. The emotionless face of the boy bothered and frustrated me. Before I realized an angry frown had appeared on my face as I stared at his deceiving blank features.

"Ah...(This man has no heart)" Neaki whispered into my mind. As far as I knew, it might have been true. I felt not a shred of emotion from this boy as I watched his tanned face hover behind the bared window. No living being could have no heart unless they were a living doll or golem. _Could this boy be one..?_ I asked myself.

Seconds felt like hours as I stood on the tips of my toes, waiting for a reply. "My duty is to deliver you alive to Olly, not provide you with comforts," his smooth voice replied. I scowled, cursing my luck with captors. If this boy really was a living doll, I would have to change my approach in handling my captors.

A tingle went down my spine as a felt a small wave of masked amusement from the boy proving my early theory wrong. He was not a living doll, but rather someone how has hard their heart sealed. Holding my breath, I made sure to investigate this boy and when I received the chance to. Staring once again into the emotionless pits of his eyes, I waited for him to finish.

"But, it is my duty to make sure you reach Olly's palace alive, and well enough for whatever task she wishes for you to do." My eyes widened at the words. I was more thankful for the few words that had just been said, than any other since the beginning of this year. Reaching rashly for the water canister he handed down through the thin bars of the makeshift prison, I ripped out the cork and drowned myself in the delight that was water. Drinking greedy until the canister was empty, my body let out a quiet sigh of satisfaction.

Another tingle ran down my spine. Jumping down from the large box, I pulled out a pencil from my bag, I wrote a small thank you note to the boy. Passing the now empty canister, I pushed the smooth paper up to the bars for him to read.

Without another word the boy left the side of the makeshift prison leaving only the sound of footsteps and packing in his wake. Before long, the journey that my captors took me on would continue.

I jumped down the the large wooden box once more, placing myself in a seated position on it instead. Leaning the back of my head against the wooden doors, I closed my eyes, letting the new and foreign mana dance in my body with the mana the book supplied me.

Knowing I had to rush the process if I wanted an accurate reading of the surrounding area's mana signature while we were still stationary, I pulsed the life force from my small form with the help of the book. Feeling a little drained, I took a minute to myself and waited for the book to replenish the mana in my body.

Mana was the life force that ran in every living creature and often existed purely in the magical elements themselves. Mana was needed to sustain the life of anything and everything, thus an extremely important and expensive energy source, which was one of the the main reason many people seek the book. The book was in a way, an endless source of mana, always absorbing mana to power itself.

Thus, the book must be protected from greedy hands until the true chosen one comes. Until then, it was my job to bring together the spirits and scan what I found was important.

Several strong signatures echoed back their own mana to me. I snapped my eyes open in shock. "What did you find!" Rempo shouted, shocked from my reaction to the signature I had located. I pulled out my pencil and dragged it across a page in my sketch book, forming letters of a name that shocked all the spirits.

_Ur._

~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0

*Well, what do you expect...? Not many swordsman that are used as "tools" know how to read. Anwar's an exception... well he learned to read the same reason Youko did o-o ,but you won't find out how Youko learned until later xP

Please don't eat me D:.

I'm sorry... I'm been busy with exams and ISUS (huge projects) and well erm my new relationship 3...

Anyways o-o.

I updated nao D:

I didn't read it over as much though o-o...


	6. Rain 2: Returning Home

**Chapter 2: Returning to the Glistening Gold of Olly's Castle.**

The setting sun beyond the still sand dunes signaled the start of night and the dropping temperature. I stepped foot in my small desert town for the first time in the past two weeks. Readjusting to the familiar settings, I walked to the back of the cart to retrieve my prisoner and complete my assigned mission. Looking through the small window, I found the so called chosen one and Kaleilian hero, arms wrapped tightly her paper book and bag, sound asleep on the floor of my cart. Frowning, I unlocked the solid wood doors and stepped inside the small back compartment, rousing the sleeping female awake. The look of confusion covered her face as she toke in her surroundings.

"We have arrived at the desert town, you must speak with Olly."

I watched her push herself up. Stumbling, she stepped outside into the cold night air. The sudden change in temperate woke her up instantaneously. Straightening her back and readjusting her clothes, I lead her toward the large castle that loomed over my small village, housing the witch that the dominated the desert. The path to the castle had been illuminated by numerous torches, casting long shadows onto the surrounding area. Olly exercised her power in the grand castle more than most people realized. It was the only location within the desert with a rich abundance of food, water and luxurious such as comfortable beds and large baths, along with a consistent temperature against the mixtures of hot and cold that surrounded the golden dunes day and night. Many nomads envied their own family members that catered to Olly's needs, because it granted them permission to stay within the castle. As for myself, such luxuries were pointless and unneeded. I had been raised as a being without a heart, thus, I had no need for comfort.

Stepping up the last steps of the grand stairway, I lead the small female carrying multiple books through the lobby up to the audience room by the wrist. At the sight of me with the so called chosen one, a devilish smile inched itself across the old witch's dry lips.

"I see you've brought who I've requested," she beamed. "Excellent work child, you may rest in one of the nomads' tents and await your next orders." Nodding, I stepped aside off the bright orchid carpet that marked the main entrance way. I stepped lightly, minimizing the sound of my footsteps on the smooth and reflective tile. Walking beside the large gold columns I secretly listened to small sections of the old witch's conversation with my previous target.

"There is something I require in the Cyril Runes and you will be the one that will help me achieve in acquiring this object." Silence filled the hall. "Speak! Can't you use your tongue! Are you not the mighty Kaleilian Hero that's said to have defeated an army of 20 on your own! " Echoes of Olly's anger bounced off the walls of the large hall. Strange feeling for the small female facing Olly surfaced from somewhere long forgotten within my own body. Confused and wanting to rid of this strange, uncomfortable sensation, I quietly step outside of the large castle, ignoring the rest of the one sided conversation. Cold desert wind greeted me, with each increasing step toward the door of the large castle, reminding me who I was, a cold, heartless, a tool for Olly to use to progress in her goals. I stood at the top of the grand steps of the castle and admired the vast starry sky. Closing my eyes, I breathed in the cold air that cleared my mind. Soon, that small female, with the large paper book and the book from the foretold prophesy, would disappear from the desert, and my world would be set back into proper pace. Another strange sensation dawned from my chest; this one, much more painful and deep, a tightening of my chest. Confusion engulfed my mind as I checked myself for any possible injuries I might have sustained. I found none.

Shaking my head at my own confusion, I set for the bottom of the steps. I slipped into one of the large, white and blue pitched tent lined up against the rocky cliff's edge, protected from any upcoming sand storms or overly strong winds. Pulling off all the accessory cloth, metal beads and bracelets off my sore body, I placed my blade beside the thin sheets a nomad had laid out for me. Laying myself down, I curled up within the thin blanket of cloth. I closed my eyes for the rest my human body was craving and simply waited for the magnificent morning sun that would blossom between the sandy dunes to signal the next day and repeat the endless cycle until I was required again. Without warning, my body was soon succumbed to sleep and I drifted away from the world around me.

I dreamed of rain that night. Steady, and strong, so full of life and filled with clashing moods and thoughts, ever pushing on the changes and cycles to every inch that was filled with life. For the first time in a long time, a wish bubbled up from the bottomless void located in my chest. I wished for more rain.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**Edit:**** Fixed a few grammar mistakes. 6 people have come poked my failure :D**

**I'm honored ; 3 ;**

I'm getting better at this (I think)! At least I'm writing a bit longer. :D Hurry for confused Anwar~ He's so cute when he's confused with his own feelings :D I had a small debate with myself where he would sleep. In the end, I decided to be nice and at least give him a makeshift bed. xD Youko know what's coming next….

EPIC, TALK TO ME OR I"LL NEVER STOP BOTHERING YOU GOODNESS :D

So basically, your first true fluff. Look forward to it, you 2 people out there. Lol

-Youko


	7. Wind 3: Silver Tongued Snake

**Chapter 3: Silver Tongued Snake**

The wrinkled old hag had been yelling at me for the past ten minutes about the task she required me to do. The emotionless boy had brought me to this old witch, which lead to believe that this was his master. So aged she was, she looked like she would turn to dust any moment; but the mana that radiated off her body was no laughing matter. So cocky was this old bat, she didn't even make an attempt to conceal her powers as if she owed the world and no one had a say otherwise. Anyone with any sense of magic in the world could tell she was a witch and was daringly proud of it. The reflective gold plated- everything didn't exactly help with my opinion of her either. Hoping that the brilliant metal's glare hadn't gone to her mind, I hoped she would realize soon that I could not speak a word; at least not after what I had sacrificed my voice for.

Suddenly silence rang through the halls. I looked up at the old witch filled with relief that she had finally seemed to end her rant. Drifting down the steps on her floating throne, she came to a rest in front of me. Her black eyes reflected the beauty she might have possessed in a previous time. Her eyebrows raised as she gave another curious questioning look, ever pressing closer to my face. The urge to lean back away from the wrinkled old face clawed at my insides as I held my ground against the dominating existence. The feeling of mana pulsed from around her as she observed me ever so closely trying to uncover my secrets and thoughts.

I pulled my bag closer to my body, not wanting the delicate pages to become distorted by this woman's massive oppressing aura. Something about my expression must have amused her, for her laugh echoed through the large golden room, filling the silence once more. I held my breath at what she might have discovered.

"Never would I have expected the chosen one to be a witch!" she boomed.

Witch. That word burned itself into my soul once again as it crept into my ears, sending shivers down my spine. Memories of another lifetime shook my being as I pushed them away. I swallowed my dislike of the word.

"One of the ocean people at that. Tell me child, what good is a siren without a voice?"

I clinched my fists.

"Or are you simply pretending to be mute?" the wrinkled witch danced around me, shaming me with every piercing stare. "Seeing as you are so young, maybe I should take you as my apprentice mm..?" her wrinkled fingers pinched my orange locks of hair, touching me, prodding me and mocking me.

My temper exploded. In a flash of silver I drew my blade from the book at the old witch; the sharp point almost piercing her paper thin skin. I felt my eyes freeze over at my anger. It had been a long time since someone had cause such a ripple in my soul.

"My, my, have I offended the little sea bird?" She slowly backed away from the sharp edge of my sword chuckling at my dislike for her. The movement of the energy around her reflecting who she had once been in her youth. "Well little song-less sea bird, there is something you seek in those ruins no?" I did not know whether to trust this silver tongued snake or not. She knew I had the book, and identified my birthplace by simply examining me, who was to say she didn't sense Ur's presence in the ruins she had talked about.

"Say I teach you my school's weapon technique so you can gain passage to the ruin." The grip on the halt of my sword tightened. "You clear the way for me and you can have your spirit, deal?"

Seeing as I had no choice I nodded at the snake witch's offer.

"But of course, after your rude actions, I will only teach you if you can defeat me in battle. After all, the best way to learn is through experience!"

Four daggers flew my way as I deflected them with my blade. Rushing head on at the witch, I side stepped, avoiding the three more she threw at me. The sword flew soundlessly as it cut through the air, only to be answered by the ping of metal as I had no choice to cancel my attack to defend.

Frowning, I reached into my bag, pulling out another blade from the book as I swatted the daggers flying towards me. Running towards the witch again, instead of a frontal assault, I jumped up onto her floating throne. With her balance compromised, using her shoulders as a support, I flipped myself to a position behind her. Pulling the sharp edge of my blade to her neck, I felt my insides laugh at my victory even though it had not been a serious fight.

"Heh, not bad little sea bird. I will teach you my school's technique."

It wasn't long until I was able to gain an understanding of the witch's technique. My hands caressed the wore stiff leather of the book. Had it not been for the powers granted to me, I would have never hoped to ever learn such skills so quickly. The effects the book had on my body were countless. Increased mental and physical performance were at the bottom of the list of "improvements" the book had made on my body. The skills I had blended with the skills gained through the book.

Skills weren't the only thing that I owed the book. Parts of my body and even my life was maintained by the book. I shuttered as I pulled the leather bond volume close to my chest, cradling the delicate pages over my heartbeat. How close I had been to losing it today. The familiar scent of ancient dust and mana tingled my nose as I scanned it over for any damage during the fight and rough trip.

Returning the precious text back into my bag, I sat down on the crude sheets in hay that was to be my bed. I pressed my back against the crates of goods shattered about the room.

I wondered whether the witch would let me just walk after claiming the book mark. My doubts refused to leave me as I felt the uncertainty eat away at me.

Shrouded by darkness, I stepped outside of the tent. The buttons of my coat clicked as I clipped the front part of the shut to defend against the bordering on cold wind.

A round and pale moon looked down back at me as I stared up at the sky. Brilliant specks of celestial light expanded before me. It was all breath taking. The desert air was cold and clear so it was no surprise, but never did I imagine it would hold this much beauty.

Picking a spot near a well, I positioned myself comfortably against the hard stone. With the glowing gold castle to my back, I watched the night sky.

Mesmerized by the view, I couldn't help but watch the stars all night.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**NEW**

As you can see, I changed the ending a bit. This is mainly due to the fact I refined and rewrote Youko's character a bit. I hope you enjoy her a bit more now.

I"M SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

-Kneels for forgiveness-

Please don't come to my house like SOME of you have claimed to be ready to do ….

The fact that I got something like 17 emails to restart this up again was... flattering.

But threatening to hunt me down, tis no good D:...

Either way, here you are. I hope to post a few more this week (seeing as it's march break and all)

I didn't read it over all that much, if you find mistakes, tell me..? Would be nice you know. Trying to get these out as fast as I can so I don't anger the fan-girl gods again...


	8. Wind 4: Morning

**Chapter 4: Mornings**

I tied my hair in a small and tight pony tail as I watched the sun rise over the pale coloured sand mounds. Smoothing my clothes after the night of star watching, stretched my stiff muscles.

I was short and small for my age. Most people in town tended to tower over me such as Rex or the two merchant twins, but I never really did mind my height or size. It simply made getting around or hiding in tight corners easier. Seeing how as my reputation in the city lately, never had I been more thankful for my petite figure. Crowds were never my strong point.

The morning breeze tossed bits of dried plant matter into the air. Lowering the large bucket of the well I had sat on all night, I scoped up some water from deep within the dark hole. Drinking greedily, I felt my body familiarize itself with the region even more.

Feeling the tender skin of my stomach pressed again the hard stone of the well, I pulled up my shirt to examine the flesh that ached. A large purple tinted bruise covered my torso. Seeing that no many had risen yet, I pulled up various other articles of clothing, scanning myself for more bruises created by the rough handling of my captor. Bruises were not a big deal, but they took mana to heal. Depending on how much pressure was placed on the book to maintain my being with life giving mana, there was a good chance I would have difficulty heading through ruins in a mana depleted state.

Finding no other than the large dis-coloured portion of my stomach, I breathed a breath of slight relief only to be interrupted by the embarrassed voice of current fire spirit.

"Youko... if you wanted some private time you could have said something to us..." His face was beet red as he tried to avoid eye contact with me. Giving him a questioning look, I turned to Mieli whose reaction was similar to his.

"Oh my... that is some...look you have on this morning..." she whispered as she drifted to Rempo's side, face painted with the small blush he had.

Confused by their actions, I looked down at myself only to be surprise at the image I projected. During my search for any marks of ill intentions, I had half undressed myself, lifting or removing many articles of clothing up, exposing most of my bare skin.

Neaki landed softly on my bare shoulder frowning at the two taller spirits. "Ah._(Do you always have to make a big deal out of small things?)_"

"Well it's not my fault she decided to look like... THAT this morning! I mean you can even see her pa..panties! " Rempo burst out while he tried to hide his deepening blush. I couldn't help but giggle at his embarrassed reaction at a little skin and underwear even after we had already lived together for many years. Rempo's statement had left a mark on Mieli, as I watched her blush spread to the tips of her ears, turning them a light shade of pink contrasting with her green dress and wings.

"..._(It's just underwear.)_"

"Easy for you to say, you're also a girl!"

I myself didn't understand Rempo's embarrassment. I had the body of a twelve-year old child. There was not much to see other than smooth pale flesh.

"Can we please just stop and let Youko get dressed!" Everyone turned to look at the normally passive forest spirit. Even I was surprised at her for speaking out against the other two's bickering. Putting her small hands on her pink cheeks, she looked at me beggingly. "Please don't look like this in the morning... we're not used to a female guardian...if you want some alone time just tell-"

I laughed. Even though no sound came out, it had been a long time since I'd laughed. It was different without my voice, but I couldn't help myself from laughing at the lively spirits that dwelled in the book. Cracked open the wore pages of the book and called back the spirits into their bookmarks one by one. They had always made me laugh at how unpredictable they were. It was nice when we all laughed together. I wished the days would go on like that forever even though I knew it wouldn't. The days were always moving forward and the time we had together was always decreasing, but I was glad I would not see a day where I was alive and not with the spirits.

I stood in premature sunlight that creep over the hills of sand as I scanned over the sea of endless grains of rock. Shades of purple blue and yellow played in the sky as the sun slowly started to crawl up the horizon.

I saw him. The swordsmen boy that had "kidnapped" me to this foreign place. His messy orchid locks fell to just above his waist, adorned with many golden rings and small hanging gems. Long strands of purple danced in the light breeze as he positioned himself by the other side of the well.

He was about the same height as Rex, if not a little taller; meaning he would tower over me like my "older brother" as Rex would always call himself.

Rex and I were the same age. Despite our birthdays being months apart he insisted I called him my older brother. I had no complaints about his requests since I had real family to call my own I was more than happy to have a "big brother". Sometimes he would seem so lonely as he seemed to wander in his own world like I would wander in mine. Our differences were many, but we sympathized with each others' problems. I didn't know much about his past, nor did he know anything about mine. Neither of us asked, nor ever planned to until we felt it was ready. We were both somewhat lonely people with regrets.

The thing that set Rex apart from others was that he had treated me with respect despite my small size and child-like frame even before he came to know me. I came to respect the person Rex is and that is part of the reason we get along so well.

A gust of wind whipped my bangs into my face pushing my focus to the figure in front of me. Stepping in front of the taller boy, I couldn't help but look up as I only reached to around the base of his chin. Scribbling down some words in my notebook, held it up to what I thought was reading distance. Glancing slightly down at me, his doll like face and expression paid me no heed. Having no intent on answering he pushed past me walked away back into a tent.

Shaking my head at his attitude, I returned to my place against the well watching the empty dunes.

Light crunching of skills footsteps motioned me to observe who had returned to his former spot at the other side of the well. His movements were swift and quiet; a contrast to my awkward striding from the soft sand, showing how he'd lived his whole life here. His strides were longer than mine which only made sense as his legs were longer.

Sitting on the rim of the well, he finally came to rest and returned to watching the sun rise. Seeing the chance, I took my place beside him and tried again.

Pressing the white pages to his face, I sighed as I was ignored again. It was an improvement from before, where as he simply walked off. I turned my attention to the rising sun. As sunrise approached I marvelled at the colours that painted the sky and how quickly they changed. In Rhoan it was beautiful as well, but the desert had its own charms.

"Don't talk to me."

Surprised, I snapped my view to him once more. His voice was smooth, mature and emotionless, much like his doll like expression.

I turned to look at the swordsmen boy once more. I stared at his girl-like features. Long eyelashes with bright amber coloured cat-like eyes and browned sun tanned skin. He held a strong yet slender muscular figure that reflected anyone that fought quickly while wielding a heavier weapon. There was no doubt in the fact that he was handsome. I wondered how Fana or Dorothea would react to him. The thought of the princess thinking of anyone other than Valdo was handsome was unimaginable ,but trying to imagine it made me smile.

_A beautiful exotic boy _I thought.

I was both intrigued and memorized as I nearly lost my balance and fell into the well as he turned to look at me. I wondered if he maybe had felt my "burning glare" as Ourso put it. I flipped to the page where I had written down my previous simple question and held it up once more.

The only sound was the desert wind as he stared at the white page, some emotion barely staining his clear amber eyes. He seemed to fight with himself on whether not to tell me what I seeked. Amber eyes removed their glaze on me and returned to looking at the shadow of the sun.

"Anwar, like the desert wind without feeling."

_Anwar._ I wrote the unfamiliar name in my notebook.

I touched his shoulder. He returned his glaze back to me as I pushed the book into his view once more.

_Is this how you spell it?_

He seemed half amused before he nodded and looked back into the brightening landscape.

I pulled the small bag of cookies out of my bag. Staring down at the small package, I lightly touched my careful packaging and the golden ribbon tied it all together.

I decided to continue my bad habit of forgetting to eat.

I slid down from the edge of the well, I stood in front of him once more. Pressing the package into his hands, I watched his confused glace.

"What is this?"

Writing another note, I watched him quietly read in silence before looking down at the package. Tagging lightly on the gold ribbon, I watched him hold one of the small baked good in his large hands. Staring at it him curiously, I watched as he took, judging from his reaction, first taste of a cookie. Shock flooded his amber eyes. He seemed to enjoy it.

I couldn't help but giggle at his child-like reaction to the dessert. Leaning in to examine the new found expression that filled his eyes, he seemed to finally notice how close I had gotten and struggle to put distance between the two of us. The well got in the way.

Watching him stumble was indeed cute.

I returned to my spot on the well's stoney edge and looked over the somewhat monotone landscape.

If the boy was a golem, he far beyond what was described in books. My suspicions of him being being anything but human had all but dissolved as I observed and interacted with the boy. However, it was not to say that there wasn't something that was slightly off about the boy. However, it did not seem all that dangerous so I left it. Making sure I scanned him while he wasn't paying attention, I made sure everything was in order before I was off to see the nomads about the clothes the witch had mentioned.

Taking one look back at the handsome doll like figure, I decided to focus on nothing but finding Ur.

What I didn't notice was the smile on my face when he looked back at me.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Edit: Ok. Other half is added out. Enjoy.

LONG LONG CHAPTER WOOOOOOOOOOO.

Why didn't I write sooner? Simple. Assassin's Creed 2 IS TOO MUCH FUN 8D.

Lolz :U.

And just so you know... she didn't have anything bad showing. Just a few shoulders, a leg or two, stomach and possibly half her back xP.

Slightly perverted?

Nah. Just a lively morning.

And Rempo's a boy, can't blame him nao can we...?

Once again. Didn't read it over all that much, report mistakes thanks.


	9. Rain 3: A Small Bag of Golden Brown

**Chapter 3: A Small Bag of Golden Brown.**

**Note: Some Questions you might have are answered at the author's note.**

A small bag of golden brown, what seemed like food of some sort, was shoved into my hands. I couldn't help but stare at the unknown objects contained within the thin, clear, plastic covering. "What is this?" I questioned the small figure in front of me.

The short female that I had abducted two days before, stared at me and scribbled a few words down onto her large paper book. _"Cookies I had originally baked for the son of a friend of mine. Seeing as I won't be back in time to give them to him, you might as well have them." _

She had been non-stop attempting to interact with me since the time she spotted me standing beside the wall. At first I had tried paying her no attention, like the nomads frequency did around me, but that did not have any effect on her. She continued to pester me for my name with her smooth handwriting on her thick paper pad. I had already instructed her not to speak to me, but yet she still pestered on. Not wanting to leave my post, for any possible new orders, I reluctantly gave her my name, hoping for relief from the white pages of her paper pad, but it was not to be.

After many failed attempts to socialize in some way, she had given me golden brown coloured disks, which now, sat on the palm of the hand. She had dug them out of her book bag. Not knowing wither to truly trust the young female or not, I untied the muti-coloured string that bound the opening of the plastic covering, and pulled out one of the small golden disks she had dubbed "Cookies". The aroma that drifted out of the bag was something completely new to me. Rich smells dared me to take a bite of the golden disk I held in my fingers. Without another moment, I brought the "cookie" to my lip and toke a small section of the "cookie" between my lips. My teeth sinking into the disk, my eyes widened as my mouth was blasted with flavors I wasn't familiar with. Sweet, rich, and creamy flavors danced on my tongue as I held back to the urge to stuff the rest of the "cookie" into my mouth. I savored the mouthwatering golden disk as long as I could. As to not be tempted to blindly waste the treasure I had received, I re-tied the thing string back onto the small plastic covering, saving them to be enjoyed another time.

Amidst my new discovery, I had nearly forgotten about the small human female that now stood far too close to me. Reflective light blue eyes returned my glaze back to me. Thump went my chest as I rushed to recreate the distance between me and the female. A curious, look spread across her face as she seemed to acknowledge my reactions to the small gift she had given me.

Making sure the small package slid safely into the pouch located around my waist, I turned my focus back onto the small female in front of me. She had redirected her attention at the rising sun that crept over the sandy dunes as a deep look of through seemed to run through her. The serious expression lingered in her eyes as for a split second, the illusion of the watery orbs hardening and freezing clouded my eyes as I watched the human look off in the distance. A tingle of cold ran down my spine. I forced myself to pull my eyes away before my eyes could play anymore tricks on me.

Wiping my eyes of any sand that might have gotten into them I was surprised to see the young human disappear from sight like a mirage created by the sands. Frowning at my human body for such ridiculous ideas, I continued to watched over the desert town.

Moments later, the small Kaleilian hero stepped out of the nomad's tent, dressed much lighter then she had before. The nomads had equipped her with a sash, water canister, and various thinner clothes that were far more suited for the desert than the thick coat she had on before. Her medium sized bag still slung around her small frame, I watched as she flipped through its contents, making sure to have everything required for the task Olly had assigned her.

I watched her step to the edge of town, ready to head out into the desert alone. A strange emotion erupted from my chest. Where had she kept her weapons? Had the nomads not armed her with any, or did she have her own tucked under her clothes? I shook my head. Why had it matter how she fought or where her weapons were kept? As long as she did what was required, it did not matter, did it? Frowning at my own mind for such confusing thoughts and ideas, I pulled myself back into reality, just to see her wave goodbye to the nomads. Without realizing it, her eyes drifted to face mine. I looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with such an annoying person, hoping she would leave me be when she came back, but I found myself having difficulties looking away. Finally, I could stand no more and looked up, just in time to catch her smiling at me. Another thump pounded in my chest. I tried to ignore it. She turned around and headed into the desert, her small frame starting to dissolve into the blowing sand. I kept watching her. She had pulled the sash that the nomad had given her to cover most of her face, like I had seen the nomads do countless times. Her small frame was just a small dot amongst the shifting sands before I pulled myself away from the endless sea of sand.

.~.~.~.~.~.~. 0.~.~.~.~.~.~. 0.~.~.~.~.~.~. 0.~.~.~.~.~.~. 0.~.~.~.~.~.~. 0.~.~.~.~.~.~. 0.~.~.~.~.~.~. 0.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Author's Note:**

**Thick Paper Pad, or any variation for the name of the book she writes in is a thick sketch book.**

Just so you know C:

Woo~ 3rd chapter :D

Sorry I took a bit to update… I had to poke my normal section in the arts (that's visual art if you really wanna know) and projects, blah blah. I really have no idea when I'm going to get the next chapter out (probably Sunday? Maybe?)

Either way, next chapter will probably be:

Olly and Anwar showing up after Youko (that Youko o 3 o not meh xD) defeats the Torsol and Olly throws her in jail. The fun part will be FIGHT SCENE~ (I've never written a fight scene before, but I've drawn a few crappie ones… This'll be fun :D) I know that he lets you go if you have high enough points on him, but that's no fun, plus, not only do you annoy the boy, you make him have confusing feelings. If someone made me have confusing feelings, I'd probably be angry at them, SO THE FIGHT IS ON (probably).

**Epic side note:** mysticpurple6, you're awesome ; 3 ; Thanks for all your support and reviews D:

**Epic other side note:** If you wanna see meh crappie art, go look at my profile, the link/ url be there.


	10. Rain 4: Thoughts in the Shade filler

**Chapter 4: ****Thoughts in the Shade**

It was about midpoint through the day and the temperature had risen higher than it had been in the past few days. The wind was silent throughout the small desert village. Not a breeze flew by nor dulled the sharp heat radiating off the sandy ground. I found myself tugging uncomfortably at my clothing, wishing for some relief from the hot weather that I had become un-adapted to. Getting up from the edge of the well I sat on, I walked closer to the large rocky ledge the surrounded the sides of town. The relief of its shadow allowed me to feel far more comfortable then I had been in the direct rays of the sun. Sitting down in the cooler sand, I wiped away the few droplets of sweat that had formed on my face and made myself comfortable along the hard stone edge against my back. Without the sun baring harsh rays directly on my body, my mind drifted much further than I had let it in a long time. Being at rest was beyond a rarity for me. It had been a long time since the one to satisfy the old witch's requirements was neither me nor one of the nomads that often required my assistance to complete their tasks. Relaxing against the almost cold rock face my thoughts wondered to the young female that had disappeared into the desert the previous morning.

She had set out the last day for the ruins of Cyril, to help retrieve the great weapon sealed within its depts. Not many return from the maze like ruins that took up its share of the desert landscape underground.

It was obvious to even me, who did not understand humans, that she had no interest in the powerful weapon, nor helping Olly achieve her goal of world domination. She was different the nomads, who wish for money and power, as well as me and various other nomads, who were following orders for the person that had given them a place to belong. As a child, who had found, raised, and trained by the old witch, I knew nothing but to do as told by my so called "master" in ways.

No, she was after something else. The thing which I did not know, but guessed was important enough to risk one's life for. A strange emotion bubbled up from the depths of my chest once again. This time, I wasn't so lucky as to shake it off like the previous day at Olly's castle. I wondered if she had made it to the Ruins of Cyril or had gotten lost in the desert. I wondered if she had enough supplies to last through the large complicated mazes that had taken me many trips and days to map. I wondered if she had been slain by the many monsters that roamed its halls or had fallen into its many traps. Touching my own chest, I felt the emotion spread. I was confused at my own mind for these thoughts and my body for having emotions at all. Why had it asked all these meaningless questions, why had these feelings surfaced now after many empty years?

Frowning at my own confusion, I slid my hand into my small pouch tied to my waist. My fingertips traced the frame of the few "cookies" left from the bag she had given to me. I had tried to conserve them without much result. The delicious disks had taunted me to eat them, and my tongue had begged me to take another bite for the brilliant taste. I knew I would probably never receive such a tasty treasure again, and should savor what I had, but they had simply been far too satisfying to my taste buds to resist for long. Pulling out a small round disk to my mouth, I took a bite. Then and there, I knew I wouldn't be able to stop until I had eaten a few of the golden brown "cookies".

Another delicious "cookie" went into my stomach as I tried to distract myself from the confusing feelings and thoughts that invaded my mind about the one that had gave the round disks to me. The sun slowly moved along its path in the sky, signaling the calm of the afternoon. Returning the few "cookies" I had left back into my pouch, I pushed myself up from against the rock ledge. The sand flew off my clothes with a simple patting of my hands. Stretching my now stiff limbs I looked up just in time to see a nomad rush towards me.

"Olly has assigned you a mission. You are to escort her into the Ruin of Cyril. Our scout has returned to say she saw the chosen one fighting the mechanical beast at the deepest point in the ruins. Hear the report for yourself in the main audience room"

"Understood," I replied, while making my way towards the grand castle once more. The gold of the grand castle glimmer brightly under the sun as I tried to resist the urge to shield my eyes from the sun light that was reflecting off the perfectly polished walls. Slipping quietly into the large main hall, I heard an unfamiliar voice converse with the old witch.

"Yes, I'm sure it was that mechanical beast. She seemed to be doing fine so I came back to report. I believe she should kill it soon. And when she does, all defenses on the path to the grand weapon of the ruins should be disabled. "

"Are you sure that the beast will be taken care of by the time I reach there, and just how did she manage to disable all those traps without getting killed?" Olly's cracked voice echoed within the large room.

"Her fighting skills are superb; it should be no problem for her. As well, her knowledge of trips is outstanding from what I've seen. I was surprised myself when she disabled the mechanics of the first trip with stuck precision. Her appearance is very deceiving to how skilled she is. "

A crackling laugh echoed within the glimmering castle. "And I was hoping not have any issues capturing her if she got in the way of my plans. I guess it's all for the better. She'll be much more useful if she were to join me. You may return to your tent. A nice sum is waiting for you."

"Thank you very much Olly!" The sounds of footsteps hurrying to leave then hall, traveled to my ears as I slowly approached the throne room. Then, unexpectedly the footsteps stopped for a brief moment. "Before I leave, just what are you planning to do with the girl if she does not cooperate?"

"I have yet to fully decide. Her fate should not matter to you. You have your money; now return to your post until I give you your next mission."

"… Understood Olly…," the unfamiliar voice whispered with uncertainty.

A tingling sensation found its way into my body. I wondered what the small human female's fate would be if she did not obey Olly like I or the nomads did. I stepped towards the throne room, my long hair swaying lightly as my pace quickened with every step closer to the old witch's line of sight.

My rushed footsteps alerted the old witch of my presence. "Ah, Anwar you are finally here." A smile appeared on the witch's cracked and dry lips. The owner of the unfamiliar voice rushed past me through the large doors I had come from. The nomad swiftly slipped past me with a strange look distorting her tan face, covered with a light purple sash. I didn't understand what had caused such a look to appear upon her half hidden features. Ignoring the nomad, I redirected my attention onto Olly.

"I trust you've been given a quick summary. Your task it simple, escort me into the ruins to the den of that strange beast and to protect me from any possible threats, including the Kaleilian hero if she decides to backstab us," I nodded at her sharp sounding words. "I've already arranged a carriage to take us there. It should be waiting outside of town. Meet me there within a few minutes."

Without wasting another moment, I turned around and took off outside.

~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0

OK. I'm sorry ; 3 ;

I got lazy (plus I was playing Mabi heroes all day 3 (Vindicus is the official name) Epic graphics and game play o 3ob the cutscenes get a bit annoying cause you can't skip them x 3 x) Anyways, I wiped up a …. let's call it a filter. :D

I'll try to update when I can x 3 x

2 Huge tests this week and a project due… lol

BUT, I has Friday off :D so look forward to it.


	11. Wind 5: Steps

**Chapter 5: Steps**

The air tasted of staleness. Contrasting the hot, windy climate above, with every step down it seemed to become even more stale and cold. Shivers ran down my spine as the air cooled. Pulling on the thicker fabric of my jacket, I shifted on into the darkness with only Rempo's fiery presence lighting the way. "Man, these stairs go on forever," his boyish voice echoed down the spiral hall laced with steps. "You think Ur's really down here? He's in the desert somewhere, but are you sure it's here?"

"He has to be! I can feel his light underground with us!" Mieli whispered; her voice failed to mask her uncertainty. The words seemed to be more aimed to comfort her than us.

A frown emerged onto Rempo's face, "well he's your opposite, you should know better than any of us!" His voice jumped harshly at Mieli, instantly you could see the regret in his face ,but the damage had already been done, a barely visible tear formed in the corner of Mieli's eye.

"Haaaa." Neaki intervened between Mieli and Rempo, scowling at the wild haired boy for his impatience. "_The environment and mana in this region effects both Mieli and I much harsher than you."_

"...I'm sorry Mieli... after what happened with the last guardian on the search for Ur..." Silence drifted between all three of them. The only sound that could be heard was the quiet tapping of my shoes on the solid stone steps.

The late guardian's death, as much as I pitied the man that came before me, I couldn't help but be secretly thankful for his failure. If he had not met his demise I would have in his place, in a different way, but I would not be here today if he was still alive. In a way, his remaining life was traded for my chance to live. He had finished recovering a large portion of the book ,but had trouble locating Ur, the search for the last spirit had ended in his demise and the spirits resealed for another 100 years. The spirits had loved him dearly, especially Mieli, so I'd always kept this thought to myself ,but I wondered how they would react if they knew I felt this way. I rarely was glad the spirits had trouble peering into my mind because of my childhood bring up ,but this was one of those rare moments they could not hear a thing.

The late guardian, Askain was his name, was an organized man. He kept detailed notes in the empty back pages of the book listing what he had discovered, places of interest and where he had travelled with the spirits. It was his dairy of sorts as the man was familiar to me even though I had never known his face. His words flowed like music on the rough ancient paper beside other songs and text from past guardians of their worlds they knew. The spirits say I am similar to him in spirit, that my soul was similar to his. In the earlier times it felt like they had been comparing me to him, but I now know better. They were only trying to convince me that I was just as promising as a guardian as him despite the age difference.

Most of the guardians had become one in their mid twenties. Another had started at a similar as me but when she concluded her duty, she'd pushed on to over 250. Being sustained by book meant you lived as long and as short as when the chosen one appeared. Wither it was an inhumanly long time or a short time, as long as the chosen one had yet to appear and you kept doing your duty, you would stay alive by the mana the book fed you. This is the reason most guardians are so protective of the book. It was their life line, their connection to the world of living. Losing the book was worse than losing your life. Not only you would be lost but the things within the book would disappear as well. The memories and the data stored in the book made it a treasure even more so than it's power.

The book was a bank of knowledge. For a young mind like myself, I absorbed it easily and quickly, resulting in a boarder understanding of the old worlds than anyone of the current one I lived in,but such knowledge is put to waste seeing as the end of the world is approaching and I don't have many years ahead of me.

Still, once in a blue moon, my knowledge did come in handy. As when I visited Hacho and his wild experiments or in dungeons of the old world's remnants such as this. Making sure to not slip on the sand covered stone stairs, I stepped down onto the last step.

"Finally the end!" Without hesitation the fire spirit rushed away from my side into the unknown darkness around the bend of the stone corridor. Shaking her head Neaki chased after the impatient spirit followed Mieli who drifted by my side and I, clutching my bag to stop it from shaking as I ran.

"What the!"

"!"

Uncovered by Rempo's soft light, I could barely make out the large steel door that stood in our way ,but as I took my place beside my keepers, the reason for their shock showed itself to me. Soft foreign symbols and words of the old world made themselves know to my eyes.

"I sense magic from the old world... so this is were you were hiding Ur! No wonder we couldn't find you!" Rempo beamed.

"_It seemed to have reacted to us." _Neaki's soft thoughts whispered.We all stared at the glowing door, our bodies bathed in the light soft yellow light it gave off. The feel of lightning mana in the air was weak but it still succeeded to cause goosebumps to dance on my skin. I felt my own breathing become heavy as the mana clung to my body firmly wanting seep into my the mana within me. "Water"; the element I possessed naturally, attracted "Lightning" seeing as it was the only path that connected the sky to the ground; a median leading to the neutralizer of "Lightning", "Earth".

The order of when each spirit appeared to me seemed only to be reinforced by the action of the lightning mana. The spirits with elements that clashed against my own, "Water₁", were presented to me first by the book to try to strengthen the bond I held with them through the help of time such as Rempo's "Fire". Spirits presented to me last held elements that co-existed easily with "Water" such as "Lightning" or Neaki's "Ice". Elements that were neutral with water were introduced to me in the middle like Mieli's "Earth".

Working hard to not show the alluring dance of mana that prickled my skin, I softly pressing my fingertips onto the letters, I made an effort to read the message left by those of the past.

"_A mechanical beast protects these quarters where his brothers sleep. To prevent another war like in the world I lived, only those who hold the book may enter unharmed. But fear, for attempting to activate these Mechs will cause your doom. To all of the future, I pray that these will never be used again." - 4__th__ Guardian of the Book Alanin_

The fourth guardian. His words and stories had filled my days with happiness when the days were filled with dread in my what barely can be called later-childhood. The world before this one was painted as the world of gadgets and machines, a place of wonders with non-living beings that acted as tools everyday. A world of a different kind of magic and war where the rich lived in sweet tasting luxury and the poor lived in the bitter dirt. Despite this, he brought hope to the people of his world, a truly kind and spirited person. For him to have written such a grim message... These "Mechs" really are a danger.

Seemed to have sensed my unease Rempo landed himself on top my head and comfortably in my orange hair. "Don't worry, Ur's not too bad. He just preaches too much."

I couldn't help but giggle at Rempo's misreading of my emotions. Shaking my head lightly, making while trying not to fling him off, I showed him my disagreement at his guess at what made me uneasy. Pointing directly to the glowing yellow word "Mechs" written on the large door he seemed to understand my worry.

"Alanin is over pushing the problem. Though, I can't say they aren't dangerous. I've seen them destroy huge castles before..., but it's not like I can't do that myself without the help of machines!"

"_Our powers are to protect not destroy... immature boy."_

Another frown appeared on Rempo's boyish face towards Neaki's scowling. "I'm just trying to make her feel better!" My chuckle confirmed his success in making me laugh. He drifted off my head as I directed my attention back to the large steel slabs in the way, I scanned its large frame for a way to make my way to what's behind it.

A hole. There was a hole. The large door had not been spared the wounds of time. A large section of the side bordering the rock wall had rusted making it easy for someone; presumably the old witch, to break a hole large enough for a person to squeeze through. Sighing at the defacing of the 4th's ingenious invention, I carefully pulled myself through the rather large hole into the impossibly long hallway hidden behind the doors. The air was even staler here.

A wave of lightning mana washed over me like a flood as I stepped into deeper into the passage. The huge amount of accumulated lightning mana was playing with my mind, intoxicating me in a way, I held my breath even though I knew it would not make any difference. Ignoring the tingling in my limbs I pushed on with the spirits determined to find the last member of our miss-matched family.

After what seemed like ages, the light at the end of the tunnel finally appeared. My walk turned into a sprint. The spirits also had increased their speed as we drew closer and closer to the end. A bright chamber materialized around me. I stared in awe at the ancient machinery.

At the middle of all the unknown marvels around me was a yellow bookmark attached to the biggest of the machines.

My friends made themselves to full size as they crowded around me

"Aha! There it is! That's it!" Mieli sang.

" That makes all of us! I'll wake him up!" Rempo rocketed past me before I could protest for something less rash. My non-existent voice couldn't stop him from roughly pulling the bookmark free from its resting spot.

A blinding explosion of light flooded the room. I quickly shielded my eyes away from the bright rays. The image within the paper of the bookmark materialized as an adult-looking male spirit appeared in front of me. He was about a head taller than Rempo. Paired with pale skin and light blonde hair, on his eyes sat a cast iron blindfold, his matching chains to the other spirits and his toned build clothed in unfamiliar clothes, he really did have the image of the spirit of "Lightning".

"Though blind, I can still sense you. It's good to see you all₂. And a pleasure meeting you, Guardian of the Book of Prophecy. My name is Ur, the spirit of Lightning." Drifting down softly to in front of me, he seemed to examine my capacities with his blindfolded eyes. "How rare to see one so young as the guardian so close to the end."

Silence echoed through the room as the other spirits remained silence, a heavy atmosphere settled on the enclosed space. He seemed to understand the situation we were in. "The original of this world..." Mieli started but trailed off from the bitter memories that danced in her head. More deadly silence ringed through the ruins.

_-BEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP-_

I was almost thankful for the loud alarms that screamed in the ruins shattering our painful silence. "It appears freeing me has triggered the ruin's prisoners to awaken." His voice remained calm and collected.

"Damn it!" Rempo yelled completely contrasting him. I turned my attention to the Mechs slowly coming alive. Steam coming off of their rusty joints as they fought to free themselves from their stone cage. I swallowed hard, quickly trying to remember everything the 4th had written about Mechs. Pressing my mind hard while Mieli seemed to panic, Rempo seemed to be angered, Neaki indifferent and Ur sighing at the result of Rempo's rash actions I remembered just what we needed.

Making sure my leather bag was properly closed, I closed my eyes trying to recall another childhood spell my late parents had taught me. Running towards the nearest wall, I ran up the perfectly laid stones grabbing onto a torch holder once I got high enough up. Hoping the metal ring would hold my weight I tugged at my own soul to remember the still familiar vibrations of magic. Since my home had been destroyed, I'd kept my memories and "talents" under lock and key, but this wasn't the time to be modest or hide them. Breathing in sharply I forced an enormous amount of my own mana into the air surrounding us. Pressing hard to force the mana to materialize into water, I made sure I made no contact with the floor. A wave of fatigue washed over me ,but I clung on to the iron ring, my knuckles white by my effort. This was the only chance we would get and I wasn't about to waste it by falling into the water.

I gave my usual signal for the spirits to use magic towards Ur. Having only met up with us a few minutes ago, he looked dumbfounded by my mysterious gesture. Rempo and Mieli having understood both floated up to my side and yelled at the top of their lungs, "CAST LIGHTNING!" Even Neaki had joined in, only with a rather calm tone that crushed into our minds rather than our ears.

Not wasting a moment after understanding, bolts of lightning danced with the water, running onto all the newly freed Mechs. Small explosions of overloading machines echoed within the hall blowing most of the Mechs off the ledge of the platform they'd been positioned on₃, sending them flying into the seemingly bottomless unknown.

My arms could hold on no more. With fingers slipping from the iron ring, I slump down onto the still wet floor with a small splash. Most of the water had drained with the Mechs into the unknown ,but puddles remained. My breathing was heavy and uneven as the spirits all flew to my side with concerned faces. The air smelled moist after my efforts. Because of how drenched the air was, lightning had flown everywhere; I was lucky to have not been struck by the lightning myself. Thanking Ur's masterful manipulation, I laid on the damp floor for a bit longer attempting to recover my strength.

I looked across the drop on the ledge to the now empty wall from my resting spot. There was still one machine left that hadn't freed itself from the wall. A person operated mechanical weapon. I pushed myself up against the protests of my now sore body. Removing my sketchbook from my bag, I scribbled messy words onto the page.

"Do you think that thing will be able to be restored to operational?" This, I assumed, was the prize the witch was after. If it was still functioning, no matter how tired I was, I would break it somehow, even if it meant blowing it to pieces with all my remaining strength.

"No. That one has been claimed by time." Ur's smooth voice echoed off the now damp walls. I breathed a sigh of relief and fell back down onto the hard floor. I wanted to examine the machine. Even if it was broken, it would be something interesting to see and compare to what I had imagined it to be like from the other guardian's words, but first a break...

That was the last thing I thought before passing out from exhaustion.

~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0

YESH I know I haven't updated. But hey, better now than later. This is pretty long. I hoped you enjoyed it since this is one of the more boring ones.

You get a bit more of her past and how the book and magic works. Just so it wasn't blindingly obvious, she's was born and raised in a town of spell casters/ witches until it got destroyed. Of course there's still a blank between then and moving to Rhoan. We'll get there sooner or later. C:

Also a bit about the other Guardians. Askain and Alanin. LOL I just realized their names are similar. Aw well.

Either way, Askain is the 5th and the original guardian of the current world, but he's dead so Youko is the replacement. She's really like the 5.5th xD (originally she was the 5th, but that didn't make much sense so I changed it. Poor Askain, created to be dead lol.)

Alanin is the 4th guardian or the guardian of the previous world.

Mechs are giant robots if you didn't know. And the person operated mechanical weapon is a like tank like thing(with lasers).

₁ I still need to map out a mana wheel for this. I use a different one than my normal since in my normal one water and thunder are opposites.

₂ This is official dialogue from the game itself...

₃If you fought the torso in the game, there's a ledge you push him off of. That's what I'm referring to.

HOW DOES HE SEE? HE"S BLINDFOLDED. WTH? XD


	12. Wind 6: Cursed

**Chapter 6: Cursed**

I coughed. After finally regaining consciousness from what seemed like only a small while I opened my eyes. Fuzzy memories drifted back into my newly awoken mind. The witch laughing, the amber eyed boy's pain-filled stare. Pain, more dreaded laughing, a curse and passing out. I shook my head in an attempt to clear it.

Straining hard for my eyes to adjust to the bright torches of light around, I tried to pushed my sore body up from the hay covered floor only to fall back down to my knees. Cursing in my mind, I finally noticed the presence of another in the room.

"You awake dear?" The old woman 's hoarse voice echoed in our small confined space. I looked towards her. A face like the witch's appeared before me but the mana composition of the soul was different. The witch had a twin? Never in the world had I expected this.

"It is amazing you can move. It has been a long time since I've seen another with the talent of magic or of the Siren bloodline." As I guessed, the old woman had also held magic sometime in her life even if it had left her now. For her to have known my origin with barely a look was the sign of of a highly skilled magic user, but I can't say I was too excited by the mention of the word "Siren".

A well known legend dug itself out of my suppressed memories of childhood. A blue sea bird fell in love with the man that saved her. That man was lost to sea by a raging storm. The small sea bird, determined to save the man's life made a wish with her song. The sea having been touched by the music granted her wish and gave her a human-like body. With her new found strength, she saved the crew of the boat and the man. Having led them back to land to a small island, they settled down by the seaside cliff and created a village for they were far off from the coast of their homes. Thanking the sea bird's efforts he named her Siren and married her.

That was the start of the village that was to be my home. It was said that descendents from Siren's and the man's bloodline held magic especially strongly over the element "Water". I wasn't one of the bloodline ,but I had been born there. People who held the power of magic often moved their families there in effort to live peacefully from the hate and fear of the cities and towns. My mother was one of these people determined to find peace in the chaotic world. My father, a common man had followed my mother to the village. Together they built a small house beside the sandy shores to bring up a family. A distant memory from far ago of a place that seemingly perfect like a dream taunted me for what I had lost. In an effort to spare myself the pain of recalling, I pulled myself back into the present.

Turning towards the older woman, I nodded towards her kind, wrinkled features. "My name is Ellie, did you think I looked like my twin sister?" A smile spread across her aged features. I couldn't help but play along with the assumptions of the seemingly nice old woman. "It is amazing you can move at all with the curse of the desert upon you." Her face turned grim as the words left her lips, leaving all traces of the smile before gone. The curse of the desert, foreign to my brief knowledge of the magical arts, was guessed by me to be something deadly and dangerous that paralysed the victim. The only reason I was not completely frozen by the curse was probably because of the magic circle I had drawn on myself. It had obviously not completely saved me from the curse ,but I was thankful that it had spared me from being immobile. Black swirly curse symbols had engraved themselves onto my pale skin acting as a reminder of just how much skill I lacked in even being able to protect myself.

"Youko!" Rempo followed by all the other spirits boomed out of the book tucked safely away in my leather bag breaking me of my self annoyance. He quickly pressed himself onto my cheek while Mieli pressed herself to my other. Neaki had taken her usual position on my shoulder, a little prickle of cold ran down my spine as she pressed her cool face into my neck. Even Ur, the spirit I had just met had a somewhat concerned look colouring his face at the sight of the curse marks. Knowing the old witch was watching I made sure not to to pet their small heads even though the urge erupted in my gut.

She once again opened her lips. "You've been out for quiet a while dear," a sincere look spread across her face, " the Desert Curse..., I'm sorry to say the only cure is a potion ,but I haven't got the materials for it. Without the cure, you'll turn to sand within 7 days of it being activated. You've already been unconscious for 5." Her dark eyes strayed away from mine. "All I have is this bottle to hold the potion in."

Turning back towards me she pressed the small bottle into the palm of my hand as well as a small paper slip with the names of various roots and flowers. Closing her eyes, she whispered almost silent words to my ear. "If there's someway that you have the training to create the potion from mana alone, there might still be a chance if you wish to try it ,or you could try to break out and get the ingredients for me to try to make the cure."

The glass bottle was cold in my hands as I watched at the way it reflected the warm light of the torches littering the walls. Unbuckling the brass clip, I pressed my hand firmly on the cover of the book. I looked to my spirit friends that took to a circle around me. They all nodded in agreement. With the book and them, I had access to an undefinable amount of mana from almost any location. If it was possible, I wanted to attempt to create the potion. It was more an exercise of my skills to use the book than magic itself. Feeling the mana spin around me, I strained and sharpened my eyes to see the swirling pools forming around my small frame.

Carefully picking the mana I needed, I stretched and pulled at it; with the help of the spirits, carefully shaped the bits into the correct shape and materialized them within the glass container. Relaxing my eyes to examine my efforts. Happy with the results, I turned towards Ellie.

I nearly jumped to the volume of the older woman's voice. "That's the correct potion! Amazing for someone so young." Truthfully, I had no talent in magic, without the book and the spirits I would be as effective a water hose in being a spell caster. Doing simple things with magic often left me tired and fatigued where it didn't even cause the average spell caster to break a sweat. I had never gotten the training to optimize mana use and conserving it without the use of my voice. Without my voice, I was nothing of a mage.

The loss of it was indeed troublesome ,but I've gotten used to it over the years. Getting one's message across wasn't always the easiest when I couldn't vocalize them. Writing a message I've found to be fairly effective, but it was slow and time consuming compared to the melodies of a voice. At times I missed it dearly. Despite this, I was gladly give it up all over again if it meant keeping my life.

My voice had been the contract item between the book and I. Whenever a new person took on the role of guardian, they would be forced to give up something precious as the bond item that would connect the book's mana to their dieing soul to sustain it. The book was as much a curse as a blessing. While it gave me the chance to live,but it also chained itself to me, forcing me to complete my duty until I was no longer needed for the task at hand. When the chains are undone in the future, so would my connection to the living world₁.This was the depressing truth I lived on ,but the last thing I could do is complain. This was better than dieing all those years ago. I wasn't about to die here.

I looked down at the swirling green potion held within the bottle. The smell wrinkled my nose with its strength. I brought the bottle to my lips. Forcing down the newly made bitter tasting potion, I made an effort to down it all. If enduring anything and everything meant living than so be it. The curse symbols retreated. "Good, looks like you're healed!" Mieli beamed at the clearing of my pale skin.

Coughing at the bitter taste of the potion, I once again made an attempt to stand up. Putting my weight onto my stiff legs, I wrestled with my sore muscles to get back to work. Stretching my arms up to the ceiling, I loosened my tightened joints from 5 days of stillness.

I watched Ellie stare at the torch lights her mind seemed far away remembering a distant memory. "I come from a line of shamans," she started with her cracked voice, "it's our duty to foretell the future." She looked towards my book bag that I had slung around on my shoulder. She must have sensed the book when the connection between it and I strengthened during my body ridding itself of the curse. I needed to be more careful with what I did in front of people but this was an exception. "But to see the Book of Prophecy before me now... Tell me, is the world to disappear soon?" Silence drifted around our small lone prison. "Perhaps you are not as young as I first suspected."Her eyes drifted away from my bag to me. I couldn't help but chuckle at her words. It was true a guardian could chosen to remain this young forever ,but I was never one to really care about the appearance I held. Not wanting to cause her worry I nodded and played along.

"I've lived a long life, I have no regrets, but it's just not fair to the young folk," she started, "my granddaughter, she betrayed, turned to witchcraft, and even stole a sacred tablet, but I can't bear the thought of her meeting her end with the world." Her eyes burned of strength while her face was stained with concern. The old shaman was truly a person that contrasted against her sister. "Please, if you can do something, I..." her voice dissolved into the bricks of the walls.

I swallowed hard. Despite the request being something that shouldn't concern me, I nodded to appease the old woman's fragile heart. The pain she had, I somewhat understood it. The wish for the safety of even those that have caused you grief and the wish to forgive already. I probably would be unable to grant her wish ,but it didn't mean I couldn't try.

"You're too kind Youko~" Mieli's voice sung in my ear. Feeling a blush spread to my cheeks from her words I shook my head furiously in disagreement causing only her to giggle more and a chuckle from Ur. Frowning at her teasing and Ur's joining in, I turned my attention to the space around Ellie and I. A standard prison cell with thick iron bars and thick, solid, yellow, sandstone walls. The question of escaping was still in the air as I examined the cell in more close detail.

An easy way to escape would be to blow the bars away ,but that would attract the attention of any local guards near by. Looking around I could see no other weak points to exploit other than the bars. Bits of frustration intertwined with my mood.

Rex would let me really have after finding out I had gotten myself kidnapped when I got home. Adding to his rage by staying for extra days wasn't ideal. Slumping against the wall in an attempt to clear my mind I leaned my weight against the thick rough stone. Through the thick fabric of my coat I could feel a difference in laying of the bricks laid. Turning around to feel the grainy sandstone stone with my hands, I felt the familiar pulse of mana.

Pulling out the book, I pressed it to the wall. A faint glow formed a perfect rectangle within the wall. A hidden door had been installed at the back of the prison, likely created by former prisoners, but was resealed again. With the magic of the book, I could unlock it again with a little pulse of a key made with the right elements. After placing the appropriate elements onto the image of the small key in the book, I summoned it to my hand, careful to make it the correct size.

Pressing the small, brass coloured key into the hole, I pushed the large stone door with all the strength I could minster as the spirits cheered and Ellie looked at me wide eyed. Unable to stop a smile from appearing on my lips as the heavy door swung open, I looked down the short passage to the outside. Turning to help the older woman up, I carefully lead her wrinkled hands to the exit.

The wind was screaming in the desert, tossing sand into the air, blocking out the sun. A figure stood in the blowing sand outside, his orchid hair whipping wildly about. Once again I was met with those curious amber, cat like eyes.

"I knew you'd come."

~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0

I'm sorry for another long and somewhat boring chapter.

**Update note: ** I guess I'm trying to make up for the lack of updates with some chapters. Keep all your socks on, I'm getting to the fluff. D: Exams next week so I'll update later (hopefully soon) I also have to balance another project (this one drawing) so this might update once every two weeks along with Rain (after this catches up, we're getting there :D)

₁ In other words, she would die.

A bit more lore today as you can read. The town of Siren is a little sea side village of on an fairly large island just off the coast of the main continent (or so I'd think so). It's an island of mages basicly. You'll learned what happened to the small settlement that caused Youko to leave it and her parents.

Also this island was government approved for the most part. All healers and mages of the royal court and army come from here. Sometimes people are even threatened to go. The lack of healers makes sense since the talent of magic is rare and really valued. In a way the island is government protected. C:.

I copied some of the dialogue from the official game (most of Ellie's is copied)

Even though it's so boring, I hope you enjoyed it.


	13. Rain 5: Icy Blue

**Chapter 5: ****Ice Blue**

Air in the ruins was moist. Which was strange seeing as there should have been no way ground water could have leaked into the closed halls of the Cyril Ruins. My fingers slid along the dripping walls, while my other fingers wound onto the handle of a small lantern. The temperature had dropped as night fell upon the stone hallways. The unfamiliar smell of rain drifting through the tight corridors lead me and the old witch closer and closer to the den of the mechanical beast. My face was composed and breathing was calm, but I couldn't avoid the chaos that rampaged through my mind. Why were the ruins wet? Where did the smell of rain come from?

Breathing sharply, the witch and I progressed further along the impossibly long hall. Bright lights at the end the passage signaled the entrance to the mechanical beast's territory. I shielded my eyes that were unused to the bright light after a lengthy crawl through the dark, dank underground rooms, caverns and tunnels. Narrowing my eyes, I could make out the form of a small figure standing in the center of the illuminated beast's den staring at the sealed grand weapon that sat just beyond the ledge of the platform almost as if in thought.

A loud deep laugh echoed forward from behind me as Olly and I entered the closed chamber.

"So, you did it! You really did it," Olly laughed as she stepped in to face the small female I hadn't seen for the past few days. It felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders as I saw she was in good health. The nomad did not lie, except for a few scratches, she looked uninjured. She was clad in her thick jacket once again, probably due to the low temperature in the ruins. Compared to the sandy dunes above that were grilled by the sun daily, it stayed fairly cool underground during the day. I set the still lit lantern onto the ground, and sidestepped to the nearby wall, not wanting to get in the old witch's way. Her face was becoming flustered, red tinting her dried wrinkled face. With arms lifted to the air, she laughed in triumph, in obtaining the grand weapon, but the small female was completely quiet. Without waiting for the witch to speak to her, she had started exiting the large cavern.

"I'd considered finding a replacement but it seems it's not need!" a sinister smile appeared on the old witch's face, "but now, that you've preformed your duty, to destroy the possibility of you backstabbing me and ruining my plan, I'll have to ask you to die chosen one." The small female whipped around, fingers clasp tighter on her bag that laid by her side against her small frame, her eyes narrowed as she eyed the witch, almost waiting for Olly's next choice of action. I felt my chest tighten at the thought of Olly ending the existence of the small female. Unknown emotions flooded my body, urging me to defend her if Olly really had meant what she said, but I kept my composure and quietly waited for Olly's next word.

"Don't make me laugh; you think I wouldn't have prepared something already with someone of your skill and stature?" With a snap of the old witch's dry fingers, the seals marking the desert's curse appeared on the female's small body. The young heroine's eye widened in realization at what the witch had done. Her arms flew to her bag, warping it tightly to her frame, as if to protect it. I felt my chest tighten even more to the point it felt like it was going to burst.

I had only seen the desert's curse be used on humans twice. It sent a powerful and painful shock onto the cursed one that continued for extended time afterwards, to only stop when seven days were up and the cursed turned to nothing more than sand. When had Olly placed the curse on her without me or her noticing it? Just when had the old witch pulled something like this? Was it really needed to end the life of the small female? Questions added to the chaos that I kept hidden inside myself.

I knew I could not disobey Olly, but still something urged me to help, even though I know fully that there was nothing I could do. The sparks are started to fly. The crackling of the air signaled that the curse had started its timer that lead the way to her upcoming death. She was still fighting to keep herself in control over the agonizing pain. Her body was failing her as it started to give away to the small flying sparks that shocked it nonstop. Even though she was desperately trying to overcome the pain the curse caused her, she couldn't help but display it upon on face. Normally smooth features that I had somehow slowly become accustomed to tightened and distorted under the curse. Fingers digging into her own clothing deeply, with her breath uneven and rushed, the small female slowly stumbled towards the old witch, arms still warped tightly around her bag. Olly's smirk only widened at her futile attempt to overcome the grip of the old witch's well formulated plan. I wanted to look away and cover my ears from the nearly silent snapping of the air as if it was deafening loud. I fought to keep my face emotionless as I watched the young human suffer.

"Why fight it? You with your knowledge should know your fate in seven days. Why go through all the torture and not just sleep like the rest of the fools that fall into my curse?"

I ran in front of Olly with blade drawn, ready to protect the witch if the cursed heroine posed any real danger. The small female unwound one of her arms from her own body, only to set her hand on my shoulder, with nails, painfully digging deeply through my thin clothing and into my skin, she lifted her head to face me. Icy blue met my yellow eyes. Even though they were distorted by pain, they stared coldly, sending shivers down my spine. Her lips moved, forming words with had no sound that I couldn't understand, but one thing was clear in the chill that her eyes gave me.

_Why are you still fighting yourself?_

Without warning, her grip loosened and her consciousness faded, leaving her limp frame leaning against my body. My body was gasping for air. The pressure her eyes that had pressed on me had prevented me from breathing, leaving my body starved of oxygen. Breathing heavily, I lifted the small body off me and sheathed my sword. Her grip never loosened on her bag.

Olly came up from behind me. "Step aside boy, I must retrieve something from the girl." Setting her on the floor, I made way for Olly. I watched as Olly peeled away the young female's grip on her bag, reaching a hand in to rampage through it, only to retract her wrinkled fingers in pain. Cursing under her breath, the old witch stepped back from the unconscious figure on the ground and gave me my next instructions.

"Carry her back to the village and throw her into the prison with that sister of mine for now. I need time to ponder how dispel whatever was put on that book."

Nodding in understanding, I draped the small female over my shoulder at our first meeting that felt like so long time ago. Kneeling down to pick up the small lantern still burning brightly on the ground, I lead the old witch back out through the damp passage ways, while looking forward to the cold desert air that would greet me when I stepped out. I made sure I had a tight grip on the limp female slung on my shoulder as I scaled the hander accessible parts of the ruins. Olly grumbled at every small cliff or sets of stairs the ruins had offered.

Finally reaching the outfit, I guided Olly into the passenger part of the carriage before walking to the back and lifting the cloth covering of the storage compartment. The small female's weightlessness made it easy for me to maneuver her into the corner of the fairly empty carriage. With newly found gentleness I set her lightly close to the edge of the wall.

I climbed in after her, pulling down the cloth like cover behind me. Relaxing beside the limp female, I couldn't help but examine her again peaceful face. It was as if she was sleeping. The curse marks had faded on her body, but I knew they would reappear when she woke up, if she ever did again before turning into sand. I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall of the carriage. Her eyes before, when she had looked at me the day she'd left, had reminded me of the rain, reflective, calm, and deep, but just then had been a different story. Icy blue was the only way to describe it. Even though I had never seen ice up close, I knew, if I did, her eyes would match its color. The cart rattled as the horses progressed through the sandy dunes. I looked down at the young girl that would disappear at the end of seven days. Brushing away hair that partly covered her face, I understood, just for a split moment, what it would mean to miss someone.

~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0

HARDEST CHAPTER TO WRITE, EVER.

But I had fun, so that makes it ok o –o…

You have to remember, Anwar stays completely "emotionless" through the whole thing xD Stone calm face. o 3o b

It just makes it all that much funnier how much he doesn't show, lawl :u

Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed that, now you can really tell there's something NOT SO normally about Youko… But that's part of another story that I'll just lightly jab here :D

More fluff next chapter (a lot really if it all goes according to plan)

Look forward to it.~

-Youko


	14. Rain 6: Dreaming Memories filler

**Filler 2****: Dreaming Memories**

Five days. It's been five days since I last saw the young female with strange temperature changing eyes. Five days since I found myself wondering to the secret exit of the escape route that lead from the cold, iron-bared cell of the prison, over and over again. Five days since the emotions I didn't, or at least shouldn't, have went rampant. Five days since, I've become attached to something that is not the sifting dunes of the desert. I wanted to smash my head into the wall from the frustration of my conflicting mind, filled with jumbled thoughts and emotions.

Two days. Two days before the end of this seemingly never ending nightmare that felt like, was taking over my entire being. Two days before I could easily retain an emotionless face again. Two days before I would be able to complete the requirements of a mission, without having to struggle against being consumed by an insanity of sorts. In two days, my world would return to normal, because in two days she would be dead.

Death, the word had never meant so much to me as it did now. It left a bitter taste on my lips and brought the thing called "fear" into my mind. I wanted it to end, this torture. I wanted all the confusion and chaos to end. I couldn't wait for her death, but yet I feared it with every fiber of my being. I knew the voices of the sword called out to me, but at the same time I could not hear it. The spell Olly had put on me limited the sword's voice, but to the point of a whisper, not almost completely mute like it was now. I almost longed for the cold foggy voice that often drifted in and out of my mind, ever tightening the lock and chains around my heart, to pull me back into the soothing cold of an eternal dream. The thought of everything seeming like a distant thought was almost soothing compared to unnerving the state I was in now. The blowing of the desert wind whose name matched mine caused the lingering words in my mind to toss and churn like sand, reaching out even further then they had before. Why were these feelings here?

The days had crawled forward beyond what slowly can describe. Repeating the actions I had done for the past five days, I stepped towards the exit that was hidden within ever moving sands. The exit had been kept a secret to almost everyone. I had accidently discovered the hidden doorway when I had been a boy, just getting used to life in the desert village. Tracing my fingertips along the outline of the forgotten passage way, hazy memories stirred somewhere deep in my mind. The past swayed back and forth within my soul until it reappeared as images that almost seemed to drift in front of my eyes.

A child, with emotions wavering naturally, like all other humans that walked this world peered curiously into the dark hallway. The curiosity and the fear he had felt when he explored the dusty, dark passage way, the happiness he felt when Nanai, a past desert dweller praised him and gave him a name, or the loneliness that was slowly devouring him every day, those feelings had all been swept away by the sword strapped to my back. I was neither relieved nor sad as everything seemed to become dulled and foggy, like it was all a dream, a dream where I wasn't really at, where emotions weren't needed, a dream that put me in a sense of peace.

Stepping away from the worn wall, I leaned against the small fence that surrounded the small area. I pulled the cloth around my neck up to cover most of my face to shield myself from the ever growing winds and looked up at the sky. Another memory clouded my mind. A long time ago, when I was a child, the steady calm sound of what seemed like tiny footsteps hitting the roof of the nomad tent had woken me up. Startled, I rushed outside to see what had pulled me from my sleep. When I pulled back the cloth covering of the nomad tent, I was shocked to see droplets of the precious water that I was told to conserve falling from the sky. I had rushed to one of the sleeping nomad's side, shaking her awake; I had grilled her with my questions of the thing that was happening outside. Rain, was the word she gave me. My first encounter with the rain was a bittersweet one; I had hated it for wasting the precious resource of water and pulling me out of my sleep, but loved it at the same time for showing me beauty that I never understood.

That girl, had started pulled me out of my eternal dream, like the rain had when I was a child. Back then, my love for the rain had overpowered my hate for it, but today, I don't know which was stronger, my hate for her actions and effects on me, or my thankfulness for stirring what was to lay dormant for all eternity.

A small sandstorm had started brewing around the exit of the hidden passageway. Opening my eyes from my daze, I straightened my body from against the fence and got ready to head back to town, only to be stopped by the sound of moving stone. Whipping around, my yellow eyes met light eyes once more.

"I knew you'd come."

~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0

CLIFFHANGER! My fave authors would always tease their readers with a cliffhanger, so I thought I'd try it too. I hope you all know which scene we are at the end of this filler…

For all you don't know (how could you :C) it's when Tia leaves the dungeon with Ellie and goes outside just in time to see Anwar waiting for her (to pick a fight xP). I'm pretty sure that's the line he says,( or at least it's close)

**Why this is not a chapter:**Two reasons why I had to drop another filler on you guys (all 30 of you –sobs- (proud) ) is cause

It would make the story seem deeper, and run more closer to the heart. To get you to relate more to the characters you can say.

I'm low on time, SCHOOL TOMORROW (-griefs-) I needa get to bed = 3 =

**Why it's so short:**

I tried to make it as long as I could, I really did D: But, I couldn't drag it out xD Maybe some things are just meant to be short (since he's probably only thinking for 1020 minutes I don't think that'll be 4 pages worth of thoughts lol…), you enjoyed it rightttttttttttttt? :D

**On Another note:**

Oh ho~ Some back story and past of Anwar xD

In the game, Nanai lightly touches on the fact that Anwar was a child Olly toke in, and had his heart stolen by the sword Anwar (lol?) when he grabbed it in their little "mission". I donno, it seemed kinda fun to jab on that, putting a bit more depth in the characters no? I hoped you enjoyed that filler, cause it was fun to write xDDDD

**Extra notes:**

Why is Anwar referring to himself in 3rd person in part of the memories? Simple, he doesn't see who he used to be, (a cute little boy 3) as who he is today ("a cold blooded killer") because of the changes the sword, missions, and Olly did to his personality, thus, making it seem like it was someone else entirely. Get it? :u? I hope you do, cause I can't explain it any better….


	15. Rain 7: Decisions

**Chapter 7: ****Decisions **

"I knew you'd come." The sound of my voice was almost muted by the wind, but yet at the same time, had a huge impact on the two figures in front of me. Words had rolled off my tongue before I knew what I was really getting myself into. Out of instinct I drew my sword from its sheath, pointing its sharp tip at the smaller of the two female figures. Her eyes glared at me with the icy sting of ice, as if piercing holes in my being itself. My breathing became unsteady as the cold pools of blue urged me to cease the important life function all together. My fingers tightened around the halt of my blade.

I hadn't a clue why I had pulled my demon blade from its resting place. I was relieved yet angry to see the small heroine's smooth features once more after the endless five days of torture I had been put through waiting for her death. I wanted to touch her smooth skin to prove to myself that I was not drifting in my sleep, but at the same time I wished to be simply dreaming a nightmare that I would get released from in two more days. I did not understand what was happening to me, nor why these emotions stirred painfully, as I faced her small frame once more amongst the swirling fine dust that obstructed my view. I was convinced that her existence was the reason for all the chaos running rampant within my soul.

My eyes narrowed against her ice blue ones; I had made my decision, if I was ever to return to peace, her life had to end, wither it was by the curse, or my own hands. I stepped closer towards the two females, weapon drawn and ready to strike.

"Let us go Anwar!" the voice of the forfeited witch crackled as she strained to overpower the now roaring wind. With a face that matched Olly's, Ellie stood between me and small female, arms stretched wide, trying to protect the small human from the threat I posed. The old ex-witch's hair flew wildly in the air as the young human looked shocked at the old woman's rash actions.

"Ellie, you may go. I owe you plenty for the life you gave me so long ago, but that girl stays." Ellie's frown widened as she slowly made her way closer to me. Her sad expression stuck a cord somewhere deep inside me, but I stood my ground. An old wrinkled hand made its way onto my shoulder, pressing down softly on the fabric.

"Why Anwar?" the old forfeited witch's eyes looked up at me. The dark brown was completely different than the other female's icy blue. They spoke of years of frustration, broken promises and dreams that had long faded, even though, the light hadn't faded from them as Ellie silently begged for my permission to spare the young girl's life.

"This is Olly's order," I lied. Ellie dropped her hand from my shoulder, as if almost disappointed by my reply; small hints of anger dotted her face as her mind leap to her twin sister.

"I should have been the one to raise you, not my sister." Her wrinkled eyebrows furrowed as she stepped aside, letting me have my way. Ellie had always regretted not being the one that raised me as a child. Foggy memories of the sibling arguments lingered in my mind from my experiences as a child. When chains were put on my heart, Ellie blamed herself for not taking the time to teach Nanai and I properly about the responsibilities she held and why they were important. She had fought with Olly for control, even when her powers had been exhausted, but after realizing she was fighting a losing battle, she gave up.

I redirected my attention back to the small human female standing before me. She didn't draw out a weapon like I had expected. A form of curiosity entered my mind. The young female had time to draw whatever weapons she used to defend herself, in my brief conversation with Ellie. The spell she had put on herself had prevented anyone from stripping her of any of her belongings, so what she had used to fight through the ruins was surely still with her. I just wanted to end the fight quickly and move on with the world. After all, it did not matter how she fought, all the mattered was the result of the battle. I rushed forward towards the young female with my weapon slicing through the wind behind me. My breathing was steady and my blade was ready. Slashing my blade through the air, I closed my eyes, telling myself that this was the only way to be freed from the chaos that enveloped my thoughts. But, I did not feel the sickening feel of metal cutting flesh. Snapping my eyes open, the small human was just out of the reach of my blade. Spinning around, I slashed my blade again through the air in a semi-circular motion opposite to my pervious attack. With amazing speed, the small female ducked under my blade's edge and swung her legs towards mine, trying to knock me off balance. Jumping back just in time, I was amazed at the speed and well-timed motions of the small human in front of me, realizing my mistake of under estimating my opponent, I was sure to treat her in a much more serious manner than I had done before.

It was now her turn to approach me. With almost inhuman speed, she closed the distance between us in functions of a second. I set myself in a defensive position; readying my body for the blows I thought were coming, but she had something other than what I imagined planed. Ducking under my blade, she slipped into the space between my sword and my body. Surprised by her actions and closeness of her face to mine, I loosened my grip on the halt of my sword, which she took advantage of. Grabbing my arm and the top of my blade she was able to rip my sword from within my own fingers. Not expecting her to be flexible enough to follow through with such actions, I fell prey to her plan.

My blade flew through the sky as she threw into the sand in the distance. Kicking me lightly in the forehead, I couldn't help but tip back as she struck a venerable spot that affect my center of balance, knocking me off my feet. A cloud of sand flew up into the air as my body hit the semi soft material, cushioning my fall. Jumping on top of me in my state of disorientation, she pinned my wrists with her arms and the rest of my body by seating her knees on the upper part of my legs. Despite her light body, I found myself unable to move, with her small body on top of me, pinning me to the uneven floor. The victory had been hers. It was irony how I had set out to end my confusion by defeating her, when I had been the one to be defeated.

I was both shocked and amazed. Her body's movements were fluid and quick, without wasted actions that could cost time, or waste of energy that wasn't needed. Her attacks had been just strong enough for the effects she aimed for, but soft enough to have the maximum effect, with the least effort. All the points she was aiming to hit were precisely aimed to disable a person quickly and easily. It had taken me years of hard work and endless training to learn how to identify and use such points on the human body, yet I had been bested at my own game by a small human female, much smaller than I was. I turned my head to look into the sandy dunes one last time, as I waited for the finishing blow.

Strands of hair tickled my check, as rainy blue eyes blocked my view. Within her eyes sat a pool of emotions that drained into my mind when we made eye contact. Unhappiness and concern was not what I wanted to see on her face or in her eyes. They were much brighter and energy-filled when stained with anger or filler with happiness. I looked away, not wanting to see the pools of light blue soaked in sorrow filled emotions.

"Why are you not finishing me off?" I whispered lightly, my voice devoid of the emotions I felt when I looked at her. Silence engulfed the desert as the wind quieted to a mute breeze. The sands were still and the only sound that could be heard was the soft breathing of the small female, and the sound of her palm making contact with my cheek. Light stinging sensations were present at where she had hit me. I glazed back at her face in surprise. Anger met my yellow eyes as it blazed brightly in her light blue orbs, reflecting my image in their brilliance. All I could do was stare while her lips parted and formed words that where unidentifiable by my ears, but easily heard by my mind.

_Don'__t lie. _

I remained silent; not wanting to reply to the truth she had reviled about my motives.

_Why do you reject your own emotions so much?_

Control of my words was lost to my newly forming emotions as they danced out to reply her statement.

"I am the wind. I have no emotions."

Her eyes closed at my words, as her mind drifted into thought, recalling a distant memory I didn't know of. Opening them again, she faced the sky, eyes drifting to somewhere in the past.

_Even the wind has wishes. _

The simple words struck cords that were hidden somewhere inside my chained heart. My eyes followed hers to the bright blue sky that seemed to stretch endlessly past the horizon. I thought of the rain I had seen in Rhoan, how it danced and nourished life, how it soaked my clothes and sent me in peaceful thought with its steady tapping of the ground. This human's eyes often reminded me of the rain, peaceful and calming one moment, yet wild and full of life at another. They reflected her emotions, like the rain reflected its, when it released its rain droplets from the sky. My eyes wandered back to hers and without realizing the words flowed out of my chained and forgotten heart.

"I wish to see the rain again."

Rainy pools of blue widened at my words. Her lips curved into an almost painful smile, acknowledging my desire. I wondered what had caused such an expression, but my train of thought was interrupted as unfamiliar warmth surrounded my body. The small female had replaced her hands from pinning my wrists to gently rubbing my back, as she pulled me into an embrace. The warmth I felt emulating from her body was something entirely different from anything I had felt before. Had human contact had always been this pleasant? Closing my eyes, I couldn't help but return her embrace and think about the changing future that faced me. The desert, I wasn't sure it was the place for me anymore. Opening my eyes again to examine the sky once more, I wondered if I should follow her back to Rhoan.

~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0

This was somewhere between a pain to write, to fun to write. I dropped a bit more fluff in there to tickle your fluff needs. :u

I have to say, this is where the fluff really gets moving, next chapter, to the chapter after…

I have a feeling there's gonna be A LOTTA short chapters lol…

They're getting longer at least… right? :D

Lol…. I hope you enjoyed that xD

-Youko


	16. Wind 7: Voice

**Chapter 7: Voice**

Puffs of misty breath swirled in front of my face. Sand crunched under my feet like snow as I tread through the lonely desert. Shaking off the cold that seeped through my lighter clothes I watched the forever-reaching night sky filled with stars. The North Star shone brightly has I followed its sparkle toward the way home.

Silence blanketed the nearby surroundings in peaceful naive bless, but the bliss did not reach me or the spirits that drifted by my side. Even I had questioned my actions. Why had I made such an effort to try to touch the cold boy's heart? What was it about him that pulled on my heart strings? Pity? Curiosity?

"_I wish to see the rain again."_

The irony of his wish was unknown to him, but was clear to me.

"_You were born as a plague to all humans like a dark cloud that covers the sun!"_

A distant and forgotten voice screamed in my mind. I stared indifferently into the distance of never the never-ending sea of sand as the hate-filled voice from my memories cried from my mind pulling me back to that time so long ago.

_Rain falls steady and strong with rhythmic taps as they kiss the soil. A young girl with long orange hair dresses in what remains of a dress, covered in mud and grim on the brink of death lay in a pool of rainwater from exhaustion. A man, tall and strong, young, an eye patch covering his left eye holds a sword above the girl ready to finish the job._

"Youko!" My eyes snapped open as my mind was pulled out of its journey into the past. Rempo's face hovered just a few inches from mine. A scowl was painted on his childish features. "Are you alright? You've been acting strange." I nodded at his question. "You better not be lying about it," he frowned as he returned to his miniature form.

"Ha..." _What were you thinking about?_ Neaki's soft words tickled my mind.

I pulled out my sketchbook and a pencil. Dragging the dark tip across the page I started to form letters with the trail the tip left.

"The past is important, but the present and the future is what should move towards."

I stopped writing mid-letter. My eyes widened as I stared at the mind-reading blindfolded lightning spirit. Looking towards the other spirits for an explanation I was answered with only blank stares.

"_How interesting," _I thought.

~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0

I'm extremely sorry for the shortness to all the 8 people who still read this. As you can see, I have jointed the stories since some scenes I really don't feel like rewriting. The leading man is Anwar since it is more his story than anything. Either way enjoy. Wind will close in the next few days. All the chapters have already been moved over in order.

-Youko


	17. Rain 8: Leaving the Sands Filler

**Chapter 8: ****Leaving the Sands –Filler 3-**

"Are you sure you have everything?" Ellie grilled me.

Frowning at the question I had been asked three times before, I flipped through the contents of my bag once more and nodded at the old ex-witch.

"I am not a child," I said with a hint of frustration in my voice, "I do not need this concern, nor your help in such a simple matter, as packing."

An old crackled sigh spread out within the nomad tent. A weary look appeared on the old ex-witch's wrinkled face. Even with her small form, when she stood the tips of her toe and pushed on her cane, she was able to pat the top of my head. A petite old hand rested on the top of my head. On her dry lips bloomed a small painful smile that spread to her dark eyes as she spoke in a voice that was barely audible, "Children grow up fast don't they?"

All I could do was stare at the wrinkled old female that stood in front of me, eyes wide with surprise at her words. "You are like the grandson I never had," she whispered, her voice tingled with a touch of grief as soft words flowed from her cracked lips. "Even though Olly was the one to adopt you, I always tried to raise you away from my blinded sister's eyes, and her ever longing for power. But, not seeing the true potential in my sister, and treating her half-heartedly, I failed not only you, but my granddaughter as well, failing to see her opinions and thoughts of her future plans." Her small wrinkled hands smoothed over my violet hair tenderly, fingers filled with the feelings of regret. "That is why; today I wish to at least correct some of my sins, even though I know that they can never be truly removed." Another long silence engulfed the large tent as the dry boney fingers patted the top of my head gently. "I don't know what my sister is thinking anymore. We have grown far apart over the years, our feelings towards each other almost bitter, and always clashing, but as her sister, I feel responsible to act for her, as she not here herself in mind and body. That is why," the light in Ellie's dark eyes seemed to reignite as she smiled a smile that bubbled up from the bottom of her human heart, "Become your own person, and become happy."

My voice created no words. I stood quietly as the old woman removed her hand from my messy hair and drifted to the back of the spacious tent. I had never known Ellie's guilt towards Nanai's absence in the small desert village. What had happened all those years ago, I had always thought the old woman held bitter feelings towards me and her granddaughter for the loss of her strength and power to her twin sister. Yet, the old ex-witch was simply concerned about the fate of the two naïve children that had betrayed her trust. Turning away from the direction Ellie had went, I pulled everything together.

Pulling the zipper of my bag shut and slinging it over my back, I once again checked over my belongings. Fingers gliding along the leather strips, I made sure it was securely bound close to my body that that it was easily accessible if needed. Retying my loose hair in a messy low pony tail, I re-knotted my red bandana and clipped the many chains and extra things I had taken off the previous night. Strapping the heath of my sword to my torso, I slid a pair of small twin daggers into the belt secured to my waist. The blue fabric that normally sat around my neck was pulled up to cover most of my face as I opened the covering of the nomad tent that led outside. Stepping into the quiet early desert morning, I looked over the lazy horizon, my eyes scanning the dunes for the footprints of the small female that had left in the earlier hours of the evening. I had watched her small form disappear amidst the rolling dunes cloaked in a warm shade of orange from the setting sun.

"That child wakes your deepest pure desires and reignites the life in them as if magic. Those eyes of hers, it's as if they see past everything on the outside and look at your soul itself. How mysterious of a being she is…"Ellie's voice whispered quietly behind me, recalling her own experience with the small female over the days they had shared a cell. "I'm not sure what it is she has," The old ex-witches voice grew louder and more confident with every syllable she spoke, "Or what you are looking for, but, Good luck." I felt Ellie's smile beam brightly at my back. I couldn't help but let a small copy of the expression she had on her face appear on mine as well, as I made my way closer the town boundaries.

The sleepy darkness that rejected the sun lingered on the hill side a little longer, while I stood and admired my surrounds for the last time. Knowing I wouldn't be back amidst the never ending sea of sand for a long span of time, I recorded every detail deep inside my mind. Breathing in the cold, dusty air, I closed my eyes and listened to the soft breeze that was seeing me off from the sandy hills that stretched beyond the horizon.

Peaceful… The desert hardly ever felt peaceful. Ever churning winds lead ground up fragments of ancient rock in a never-ending dance across the sky, seeming almost never at rest. But, it was not so this early morning, everything remained still and quiet as my silent footsteps pressed light prints in the soft sand. No creatures stirred, no intimidating sounds emitted from the endless mounds of sand, no violent wind whipped my body as I made my trip out of the desert that has housed me for many years. I pulled the fabric wrapped along the bottom half of my face down, back into its resting place around my neck. I looked to the freshly displaced sands that held the shape of her footprints.

Following them closely, I strived to follow her light steps back to the large town that surrounded the tall tower-like castle. A foreign place filled with many busy humans that rushed about, working hard at whatever goal that needed to be accomplished, a place where I would once again be confused by the overwhelming feelings of the human heart that the humans shared with one another. I wondered what that new thing I found was that motived me to learn more about humans in such a filled location such as Rhoan ,or why I had become curious about the human heart to start with, but whatever it was, it pushed me further and further out of the limits people, and I had set for myself.

The moon lingered in the sky, not wanting to surrender its stage to the much brighter sun. Stars that dotted the vast sheet of dark blue slowly started to fade in the spreading yellows that stained the dark and early morning. I didn't look back at the glimmering castle or the small desert town that now lay in the far distance. Even though, I knew Olly's eyes were on me was I slowly stepped further and further away from her reach.

"Goodbye," I whispered into the wind.

~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0

Long awaited Fillerrrrr weeeeeeeeeeeeeee

I'll try to update tomorrow (in the writing mood)

This chapter was really fun, but I struggled a bit on how Ellie talks, cause you know, she's not that much of a major character in the game xDDDDD Aw well :u~ I tried to elaborate a bit on her character when she was younger. xD I'll probably jab Olly's personalities and inner feels when we get there in chapter 6 of the game…

We're at like chapter 4 going to 5 right now? There's gonna be a HUGE, let's call it a filler chapter, in between 45. The time between them might even be close to a year to two (gasp)! xD A good span of time for finding yourself no?

Anyways, I listened to awesome relaxing music while writing this….

You can find it here if you're interested… (remove the spaces)

http: / / . com / album / when-five-fell

I hoped you enjoyed that filler that touched on Olly and Ellie in the past ( a TINY TINY BIT… we'll get more twin sister history once we get to Olly's death x 3 x) and the mushy feelings that are slowly getting to Anwar xDDDD Look forward to the next one~

-Youkos


	18. Rain 9: Morning

**Note before I start: Onii, if I find out you****'re reading this, I will spear you until you die in heroes… :l REPEATEDLY. Don't let me catch you or your arse is going over my new fireplace. **

**Thank you for tolerating my little note to my older brother. :D**

~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~

**Filler 4: Morning's Reach**

Leaves and branches lined up close to my back asI stood by the edge of tended, man-made forest within walking distance of Rhoan's entrance. Feeling slightly uncomfortable from the already mind baffling the amount of humans that entered and exited the town's limits, I scanned the large gate formally marking the entrance to the core of the city, housing most of Rhoan's citizens. Merchants riding on large carts filled with expensive goods with fancy clothes lined up one behind the other, dragging animals pulling large carts filled with goods, waiting for their turn to be granted entrance. Farmers wearing comfortable garments, carrying sacks full of fruits, vegetables and other produce, slowly strolled under the city gates, showing their small dusty children to the proud town they provided for. Royal guards stayed posted firmly against the stone walls of the large arc marking the door to the entrance of the large human settlements, watched men with clipboards and pens thoroughly search paperwork work handed to them by traveling merchants. After fully fanning through the bound papers, they would stamp and scribble unknown words onto various sheets before handing them back to their true owners. The same was done to travelers, only, a few questions were asked and things searched before they were granted their access to within the city limits.

I slipped quietly around the length the length of the stone paved path. Pressing my back against the far wall of the stone arc, the men's voices traveled to my ears. "Please tell me your reason for visiting our fine city." Thoughts raced through my head. Just what was a reasonable purpose for visiting a large and crowded human settlement?

Silently, I inched closer to listen to the traveler's reply. "Just to show my family the proud capital of our nation," the sounds of small children giggling and the chuckling of the inspector followed.

"Well, I hope you have a good time then!" the tall human would laugh.

The process repeated with every traveler afterwards. The same question was repeated and every human answered differently, some proudly, others shyly attempting to explain various propose for the visit to the large human settlement.

Turning my head back from my spying position, I eased myself against the smooth stone. Sounds of rushing water playing in the small stream underneath the near-by bridge guided my thoughts. The reason I had come to Rhoan, was in a way, unknown to the inspector as much as it was to myself. Just why had I truly come to such a place that was completely foreign to me? I gathered the messy ideas in my mind the best I could, but still I was unable to compose a solid reason.

Looking to a sky for an answer, I stared up at the fading moon, hoping for a reply, but none came. Dim dots in the brightening sky faded as the sun slowly creped over the tall sky line littered with buildings. It was early morning, yet the human settlement was already bursting with life. The town at noon seemed almost unimaginable. A long sigh escaped from my lungs. It was strange how the distress the humans gave me, in turn was the thing that made me more human. Almost wanting to laugh at the irony, I let myself slide to the base of the solid stone carvings. Leaning my head comfortably against the stiff, cold stone, I planned to make my secret decent past the gate without having to answer to the men posted.

A wave of fatigue washed over my body was I dropped softly to the dew-wet green grass. I had skipped sleep and traveled all night, hoping to slip quietly into the town while the humans slept. I was exhausted. Only after finally reaching my destination, had I realized I had pushed my human body as hard as I did. I fought to keep my eye opens, fighting the sleep my human body desperately begged for. Finally letting my eye lids shield my eyes from the intensifying sun light that flooded over the silhouetted buildings, I finally succumbed to sleep.

~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0

I'm sorry there's so little D:… and one filler after another LOL. Anyways, I wanted to squish this into chapter 9, but I couldn't get it to flow right without adding a divider or failing at writing some sorta weird dream o –o…

SO I just left it.

It's not REALLY edited through, so if there's some awkard wording or something like that, it's cause I GOT LAZY AND WANTED TO MOVE ON ALREADY

I swear, I re-wrote this damn chapter 3 to 4 times

BLEH.

I'll throw chapter 9 on later.

-Youko


	19. Wind 8: Morning Rush

**Chapter 8: Morning Rush**

I tightened the buttons on my jacket as I made my before dawn runs around town. The dawn air's chilly grasp tried to penetrate through my clothes reminding me of autumn's impending arrival. My breath softly formed little clouds in front of me as I pulled my wagon along the twist and turns of the waking city. Many towns folk waved as I passed by, their cheeks rosy and pink from the labor they did in the morning. Stalls were reawakened from the night's cold and restocked with shining goods as the local merchants armed themselves for another busy summer harvest day.

I can't say I dislike delivering the daily pastries to the apprentices that operated the stalls we royal chiefs were in charge of, but I was thankful that Chief had insisted on having someone else delivering half the loafs. I had returned home just a day before in the dead of night. I'd been exhausted to the point where I fell asleep on the floor the moment I had stepped indoors. Despite this I still had work to do. The princess seemed to have whined up a storm in the past few days at the loss of her daily cookies and tea for her reading time. Since I was the only one who made them for her everyday, she refused all other snacks for her daily ritual. She was rather spoiled ,but anyone would be after living in a castle all their lives.

I turned back to look at the load I was dragging behind me. Steam radiated off through the blankets I covered the goodies with. The scents were delightful and robust. Many different baked treats that ranged from cakes, to long loafs of bread were stashed under the layers of checkered blankets ready for delivery to the hungry visiting public. Imagining the delights made even me hungry despite the fact that I'd helped bake today's batch. I'd tasted and baked all the pastries in the past, but I found myself never trying of them. However I had to say that some were far too sweet for my taste. Picking up pace in my steps along the filling streets, I weaved through the growing crowd in front of the city gates. The shivering apprentice at the small southern gate stall waved to me madly as he saw my approach. He was a lean young man who stood much taller than I did. A thick jacket was wrapped around him that exaggerated how cold the morning really was. The only part of his uniform showing was his rather small chief's hat that all apprentices wore. I was careful to make sure to hide my rather large hat under my clothes as I'd approached him.

"Thank god! I thought I was going to be mobbed by the hungry travelers for running out of stock! You have to tell Chief to have more deliveries during the day. Also, number 5, the strawberry cupcakes is selling really well, but the blueberry counterparts are failing. Between you and me, the blueberry ones taste so-so compared to the strawberry ones. "

I carefully unpinned the layers of blankets and handed him the steaming warm pastries. The aroma that came forth from my unwrapping of the breads turned heads. I was careful to jump out the way of hungry children and adults. Shoulders rubbed and people yelled as they all fought to be able to grab a fresh pastry from the royal chiefs of Rhoan. Smiling at the popularity of our food,I carefully walked around the crowd fighting food as I pulled out a small note book to write a report for the particular stall.

_Stall #3 Frequently selling out. Shop tender requested more stock to sell. Requested more strawberry cupcakes, and less blueberry cupcakes._

I'd told Chief that blueberries didn't with with this recipe. Now that I had proof, I could force him to alter the menu. Somehow the idea of beating Chief excited me. He was like a father to me so it was "only natural" that he would be my "biggest rival" some of the apprentices would joke. However, this wasn't really the case. I had lived off Chief for the five years after he had taken me in over seven years ago. I was eager to pay him back for his kindness. He seemed to be happiest when people enjoyed the food we'd made together. if it meant tearing apart all of his recipes and putting them back together for a better tasting dish, I would do it to make him happy.

Although cooking wasn't really my passion, I excelled at it. The spirits had denied any involvement in how fast my skills in the culinary arts progressed, but I had my doubts.

I had made sure to keep a single loaf for breakfast. Sealed in a brown paper bag, hugged the warm bread to my chest as I pulled the wagon filled with blankets towards my little house.

"Ah! Isn't that the heartless boy we saw in the desert?" Rempo's voice whispered beside my ear.

"Over there," Ur answered before I materialized my question. His strange ability to read my thoughts would take some getting used to.

The messy purple haired boy stuck out like a sore thumb against the duller dressed travelers from the eastern cities. His long and messy purple hair was still roughly tamed with a metal ring that bound his hair into a ponytail. Dragging my possessions along I approached his slender form. The waking city was growing louder and louder, but Anwar did not stir. A gross contrast compared to during our trip into the desert he had awoken at the slightest presence.

Easing myself onto the slightly wet grass to sit across from his sleeping form, I closely observed his delicate features. His cat-like yellow eyes closed tightly while he slept uncomfortably against the hard stone of the Rhoan city walls. A lock of messy hair fell onto his face, tickling his nose. Not wanting the boy to wake up, I brushed the lock away from his face to feel his eyelashes that were longer than the ones on any other person I had met. I found the boy fascinating at how much he was contrasted to the green landscape of Rhoan. His skin was still dark and tanned but covered with goosebumps from the foreign colder climate of Rhoan. Frowning at his thin, but colorful clothes, I pulled a blankets from my wagon and pulled the thick fabric over his shivering form. I watched as some discomfort disappeared from his face at the new found warmth.

Staring down at the loaf of bread pressed against my chest, I sighed. Making sure that the brown bag was closed, I slid my breakfast beside him to the warmth under the blanket. Pushing myself up from my position across from him, dragged my wagon into my cozy house. Digging through the change I had on the table I wondered what I should buy at the morning market to make up for my lost breakfast.

"Ha..." _You seem fairly fond of him... _Neaki whispered. I stared off into the growing mass of people at the city gates.

_If I'm not careful, I might fall in love with him. _I thought to myself.

~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0

Two chapters in one day. You should all be grateful. I'm sorry if my writing is no longer consistent with how I wrote in the past. (Whether is better or worse is up to you).

However, with Youko's last thought, it is purely up to you to decide if Ur heard it or not.

However you have to remember Ur can only hear Youko's thoughts if she wishes to project them.

Either way, I hope you enjoyed that.

-Youko


	20. Rain10: Napping Questions

**NOTICE! Rain will be on hiatus until "Wind" the female counterpart to this story catches up. Afterwards, both stories will be updated together!**

~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~

**Chapter ****10: Napping Questions**

Brilliant, warm sunlight pestered me on, forcing me to wake from my long needed rest. Groaning from the stiff feel of stone and the heath of my blade pressed against my back, I shifted my weight, trying to find a more comfortable spot to rest my sore body. Traveling on foot over large distances, while having minimal sleep had pushed my human body much further than I had realized, leaving me in the fatigued state I was now. Bright rays glared back painfully as I slowly peeled open my eyelids from my long awaited slumber. Shielding my weary eyes from the bright sun with my hand, I took to account my surroundings.

Nothing much had changed except for the position of the sun and the growing amount of humans gathering in closely packed lines. Vivid sunlight reflected off the thin leaves hanging off newly awakened trees. A cold, strong wind ripped through the forestry, bringing a cold shiver and a reminder of the frigid fingers of night. With my half-asleep mind, I grabbed for fabric to protect me from the cold air. Only after quickly wrapping myself in the linen I had located with my sleepy fingers did I realize it had no reason to be there. Snapping open my half closed eyes, I felt the thin felt-like fabric to confirm its existence. Bewildered by the unknown origins of the blanket, I combed my eyes through the hordes of humans, searching for familiar faces, hoping to explain the materialization of the fabric, only to yield no results. Whoever had placed the blanket had already disappeared from the scene beforehand, leaving no indication of their identity.

Shaking my head in frustration, I pushed my body up from the grassy floor. An almost muted thump and the sound of crinkling paper met my ears, as the blanket softly slid to the floor, off my body. Curiously I squatted down to examine the pile of interwoven thread on the soft grass. Pulling back layers that had piled up from my movement, a medium sized paper bag revealed its form after being hidden amidst the fabric. Poking the brown paper-made bag lightly with my finger, a semi soft form was felt inside and the soft smell of baking flour met my nose. As if on cue, my stomach complained loudly for food.

My hands found the opening of the bag and pulled it open greedy, revealing the contents to the outside world. A large loaf of freshly baked bread had been stuffed into the medium sized bag. Moist and warm air met my face as I breathed in the floury scent. Not caring for the possibilities of poison, I sunk my teeth into the soft material, eating large chunks at a time, my human body greedily accepting both the delicious taste, and the filling feeling it offered.

Most of my meal was already gone before I was able to regain any self-control. Leaning my sore body against the hard stone of the arc once more, I watched travelers, merchants, and many other humans straggle for entrance to the city, desperately trying not to push and shove each other in front of the entrance inspector. Taking another bite of bread, I couldn't help but sink into almost a trance-like state, observing the humans interacted with one-another. How they bickered at the smallest things and laughed easily while they spoke to each other. Smoothing the thin blanket under my palm, I wondered if the human that had gifted me these objects, was the same as the ones that stood at the gate. Did the thing called kindness radiate from these humans as well? Just what was kindness?

My mind wondered once again to the small blue-eyed female for the seemingly hundredth time. It had been the young human that urged me to follow her back to her human settlement. I felt like she had known all the answers to any question I had; if she truly did or not, was unknown to me, but it formed a place to start for my lessons about human hearts.

~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~0~~~~~

I really had this done a week ago, but didn't really know if I wanted to end it to not D:

I'm sorry ; 3 ; please don't beat me up Dx

Anyways, a taddd short…. Cause I've been

Busy with life

Planing for Youko's counterpart to Anwar's said of the story, Wind

I hopes you all look forward to it…

You better cause I'ma put off updating this side of the story until that side catches up xD

I hope it update both every week when "Wind" gets caught up but no promises. :c

-Youko


	21. Author Note :To be removed:

Author Notes

Firstly I'm sorry for not updating very much at ALL.

However expect a few more updates soon until around march and maybe once every few weeks or month after that.

Chapter 3 and 4 of wind and chapter 3 of Rain was altered as well since I rewrote and redefined Youko's personality to better fit her background and situation. (She is more serious, mature and mischievous on curtain things).

I'm sorry if it doesn't seem consistent because I have improved in writing or my memory/ interpretation of characters are different from what they were before.

Thank you for reading.

-Youko


End file.
